


MONOCHROME

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyberpunk, Depression, F/M, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Guns, Historical References, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, M/M, Post-War, References to Drugs, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Social Issues, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cyberpunk universe, social critique and violence in many ways. A futuristic society that tries to recover from a second non-nuclear war that affected the whole world and a certain blond that used to fight for his rights in our actual time that opens his eyes for the first time in seventy years, just to find surprises on his way with the help of a certain group of friends and a green haired man that he insists has lived on his time changing his point of view in so many ways and making him feel human again while treating different social issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Psychedelic Soul [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After finishing my [ILLUSION] fic, it's time for me to have another profound story since my BLINDNESS fic it's going to be on hiatus until next week.   
> Since this fanfic will touch some social issues on a very special way, please don't be hateful. I always accept any kind of comments, constructive or not, but don't be too rude, I know everyone has their own way of thinking.   
> I'll love this story so much since you'll notice it'll have some historical, artistic, literature references, music references and some other stuff from the past and present.  
> Also, I wanted to add lots of characters from the original series, not just focus on the main ones.   
> I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS!  
> Ah, Also... A day after I upload the chapter, check it again because MAYBE I'll upload concept art and character designs made by me. Thank you for all the support! :'D

_He was there, running away from them; fighting for his rights, stopping every man on his way and trying to get out of there._

_Breaking the window of a house and hiding himself there as he looked at the trace of blood on his right leg, looking at a small girl with weird hair that had green tonalities looking at him. He knew he wasn’t safe there._

_“Grandma! There’s a stranger in the house!”_

_“Shit!”_

_Getting out from the same window and jumping some trash cans, he ran as fast as he could, even if his legs started to hurt, he wanted to be free. Dodging every attack and kicking his enemies, he opened a way to a certain tower, he had to run._

_Soldiers with powerful guns followed him and that was the moment he knew things were getting even more difficult._

_He entered an abandoned church and ran through the big place full of rats and spiders. He kept on running through the stairs, kicking everyone and everything on his way and throwing kicks without looking._

_He lost every weapon he had, he lost all he had left to survive out of that place, but he didn’t care anymore._

_He suddenly felt a hand on his leg, pulling him down the stairs, it was impossible for him to walk. He was trapped and suddenly the hand pulled harder._

_He fell through the stairs and five men tried to catch him._

_“No! Leave me alone!” He moved his arms and legs, trying to stop them. “Don’t touch me!”_

_“Take him! Take him back!” One man shouted at the others,_

_He said he would save him, he said he would go and support him, they would fight like the old times, just like before. But he didn’t come, he wasn’t there with him._

_Every trace of hope was gone and he let the man take him, take his hopes away and then just throw his life away._

_No, it wasn’t gone, hope wasn’t gone._

_He kicked everyone around him in an acrobatic move and then lifted his leg to hit the tallest one on the chin._

_“Fuck you!”_

_The sound of bullets was near, he felt all the energy from his body increase in his legs._

_“Don’t fucking touch me!”_

_He kept on throwing kicks to them until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around and suddenly a syringe was on his neck. He threw it away and kicked the man behind him._

_His chest started to burn and his sight blurred, his ears suddenly failing and his fingers feeling cold as ice, it wasn’t easy to look around him. It was some kind of drug. Everything was over._

_He wanted his freedom back, he wanted to be free again._

_Why didn’t he come? He said he was waiting for him there, he said he would come._

**_His suspicions were right…_ **

_He suddenly saw black hair and slightly tanned skin, he was there, it was hard to admit it but he wanted to be saved._

**_It was in vain._ **

_“H-Hey…” All he could do was extend his arm and open his hand as he watched the man in front of him smile like nothing happened. He suddenly saw black and knew it was all for him. He could still hear voices and he understood everything before falling to the floor._

**_It was over._ **

* * *

 

* * *

 

__

**_Beep_ **

_One sound._

_**Beep** _

_Another one_

That was the only thing he could hear, he couldn’t breathe properly. He soon felt sharp pain going through his back, his legs, his feet, he opened his mouth as the pain intensified. Water going inside his throat and horrible nausea.

“He’s waking up!” That was the voice of a woman, her voice didn’t sound familiar.

“Help him!”  

His eyes weren’t opening

“Take all those things away! The machine! Turn off that machine!”

He could hear the voice of a man again and hands touching his arms and back, opening his eyes was a hard task, they were closed and he could feel something around them, the pain increased when he felt he was falling from a high place, right to the floor and the only thing he could let out were small noises, just like a newborn.

With all the strength he had on his hands, he tried to take off the thing around his eyes but a gentle hand suddenly helped him and took it off.

Not a single word out of his mouth until the thing around his neck was taken off.

“W-Whe…Where—?” He said, his eyes still closed and his chest hurting so bad.

He was so tired but he tried to open his eyes and let the light fill his view, hurting in so many possible ways, there was just white around him and his eyes hurt so much. He closed them again and he could feel so much calm inside him. He was going through a deep sleep.

* * *

 

“I think he’s better now…” A woman was beside him, looking at his pale hands and tracing small circles with her thumb on his arm.

“How is he?”

Was he surrounded by people?

“Let’s see…”

“His brain doesn’t indicate any damage, cranial structure intact, fast heart and respiratory rate, his temperature is stable and motor functions are recovering slowly”

“Fine, let’s leave” One of them said. “Makino, take care of him for a moment okay?”

“Y-Yes!”

It took a long time for him to open his eyes slowly and take all the air possible with his nose.

His back was aching and his mouth was dry.

“W-Where am I?” He said weakly looking at the woman beside him.  “Water… I need water”

“I’ll call the doctor… don’t worry”

She suddenly walked away and he was left alone at that place.

After a while a woman entered the room and looked at him. She was really tall, with long green hair and beautiful eyes, her legs were long and perfectly shaped, her hands were long and thin as well. She looked like a model and he looked at her all surprised at her looks.

“Who are you…?”

“My name doesn’t matter, how’re you doing?”

“Fine…?” He tried to lift his arm but suddenly sharp pain invaded his shoulder and he stopped trying. “W-Who am I?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s my name?! Tell me the reason why I can’t remember!”

“Do you remember something?”

“Just tell me, please!”

His head hurt, it hurt so bad.

“Your name is Sanji Vinsmoke, you’re one of our greatest experiments”

“Experiments?! What do you mean? Fuck it, it’s 2020, experiments with humans aren’t legal!”

“Wrong”  
“What?!”

“It’s March 2nd, 2090, you’ve been sleeping for a long time, my dear”

“What?!”

“I’ll bring your stuff so you’ll be able to walk around here…”

“Where am I?”

“I can’t answer to that”

“Just tell me, please!”

“Laboratory number 64710, Punk Hazard, you’re our experiment 0302. I should repeat your name is Vinsmoke Sanji and you’ve been sleeping for a long time, feeling hungry? I’ll call for some food.”

“You’ve got to be kidding”

“I’ll go for some clothes for you”

She walked away, ignoring him and walked out of a white door. Sanji tried to sit on the edge of the bed, ignoring all the pain on his body.

He looked to the back and looked at all the wires connected to his skin, his arms, back and one on his head.

“W…What is this?!” He screamed in fear. “Help me!”

 

\-----

Still sitting at the edge of the bed, he looked up and tried to stand up but his feet failed a lot and he had to put all his weight on the bed.

“Fuck…”

“Here’s some food for--- Oh god! Don’t force yourself!” A woman entering the room looked at him, leaving a tray with food on a table near the bed and ran towards the blond to take his hand and help him climb back to the bed.

Her hair was a dark shade of green and her eyes were big and black.

“Who are you?”

“Me? My name’s Makino” She smiled at him and took his hand. “Please, don’t force yourself, wait a little more and you’ll be able to walk properly again”

“Please take all those wires off of me”

“I’ll do it; just wait until she gives me permission”

“Who?”  
“Monet, the woman that was here a few minutes ago”

His head was still hurting and suddenly his sight blurred and lots of fragments of memories came to his head.

Pale hands as his, cutting vegetables and a familiar tanned hand that looked really masculine.

The feeling of adrenaline through his body was something he could feel when a small memory came to his mind, he was being chased and his legs were in pain. Why was he running?

“Excuse me, when did I get here?”

“Hmm? Well… I don’t know, you’ve been here since I got the job some years ago…”

“Hah?! You look pretty young!”  
The woman laughed and looked at him with soft eyes.

“Thank you”

“Hmm? Why is your hair green?”

She laughed again.

“It was some kind of sickness or syndrome that appeared some years ago… some children were born with green hair and it passed from generation to generation… It’s not weird nowadays and it doesn’t affect the functions of the body…”

As the blond heard her explain her syndrome, he could remember a little girl with pale skin and hair with green tonalities that looked weird.

“Really?”

“Well… we don’t have a lot of body hair and we tend to look younger but that’s all…”

“Awesome…”

She smiled and looked back at the door.

“Monet must be coming back… please eat your food, I’ll come later, okay?”

“Yeah”

The blond started eating and lots of memories of an old man patting his head or kicking him flashed in his mind. That man calling him eggplant or some other names and cooking with him.

Those hands cutting vegetables were his. He was a chef; he knew how to cook.

“That old geezer… Z-Zeff, yeah, Z-Zeff!”

The blond looked at the white ceiling, his blue orbs shining and tears filling his big blue eyes.

* * *

> _“Maybe you should really come… There’s a new guy, maybe a victim…” Makino said looking at the door. Sanji was still eating and there was no one around._
> 
> _“We can’t, that would be too risky!” There was a female voice on the other side of the phone._
> 
> _“Just send one person, please”_
> 
> _“We can’t, please, wait a little more, okay?”_
> 
> _“Fine… But I think you might hurry…”_

* * *

 

Just on the other side of the phone, there was a woman with long red hair and a black dress that suit her perfectly fine, she was looking at some guys talking while sitting on the floor and smiled.

“What should we do, captain?” She asked to a young man sitting at the middle.

“Hmm? There’s another one?!”

“Yeah”

His smile widened and he looked at the man sitting next to him.

“Makino said we should hurry; it’s not like it is the strongest lab in the city...” Another woman with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair said while closing her book.

“But…”

“If you want, I’ll go” She said and smiled softly at the young man.

“Take him with you” The redhead pointed at a man on the corner of the place drinking from a bottle of wine.

“Huh? Me?” He turned around and left the bottle on the floor.

“You said you were bored” The other woman smiled and he stood up.

“Well… so we need to save Makino and the victims there?”

“Yeah, It’ll take at least two days to get there so hurry up!” The young man said with a smile on his face and the redhead looked at him with a serious expression.

“Okay… Let’s go” He walked to the door but the redhead stopped him.

“Your swords!”

“Ah, thanks!”

* * *

 

One day later, the blond was already free from those wires on his back and walking through the halls of the laboratory.

Some hours before he had to spend some time with Monet taking about the rules of the place, like going to the cafeteria with the rest of the experiments to eat something three times a day.

He sat on the floor, leaning on the wall and looking at the ceiling while trying to remember something else about him. His hands were on his pockets and his smile widened when he noticed a young teenage girl with pink hair getting out of a room in front of him.

“Huh? Who are you?” She looked at him. She was wearing a long white shirt that touched her knees and her arms were bandaged.

“Sanji, and you?”

“Well… My name’s Perona”

“Are we the only ones here?”

“Hmm? Well, I don’t know… This is the first time in years I get out of that room…”

“What?!”

“Like I know… I was full of scars and wounds from surgeries I don’t remember I had requested”

“Like all those weird wires incrusted on my back…”

“Hah! I didn’t have those, What’s with your hair?”

“My hair?”

He didn’t have enough time to find a mirror and look at his appearance but he was sure he looked pretty bad, he knew he was blond by the way his bangs covered one side of his face but that was all.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t even remember how I look”

“Lucky! I have a mirror!”

She took his hand and took him inside the room. It looked slightly different from his. Instead of all the machines there was cute furniture and a big mirror with a closet next to it.

When he finished looking around, he slowly walked towards the mirror and looked at his reflection.

His hair was long and shiny, his eyes were big and blue and he had a beard and a mustache, his pale face had small tonalities of red on his cheeks and nose and his lips were a light shade of pink that combined perfectly with all of him; He looked at his body, his long legs covered in the white pajamas and his thin hands touching his long neck. There were two tattoos on his arms. Numbers. “0302”.

There was just one thing that disturbed him.

A curled eyebrow.

“Agh! Why?!”

Perona laughed and looked at the man making a weird face to his reflection.

“Why?! Why is it so curly?!”

“Let me help you with your hair…”

“Huh? Now that you say it… it looks messy…”

Somehow a memory of him on his young days appeared, his hair was shorter and his bangs covering his left eye as well.

“What will happen if we change the bangs? How about covering your right eye?” Perona touched his hair and tried to fix his bangs but she stopped when she saw the other eyebrow.

“Ha…Ha…”

“What?” The blond looked at the mirror and his eyes widened. “No!”

“Oh my, let me help you…”

She started fixing his hair and after a long while she stood away from the blond and pointed to the mirror.

“Tada~”

“Looks good”

“I know, right?”

Perona smiled, full of herself and opened the door.

“Come on! Let’s go! There must be more people around!”

They got outside of the room and walked through the hall but a window caught the sight of the blond.

“Look, a window!”

He walked towards it and looked through the clean glass. His eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The lights of the town in front of him, just at the other side of a beautiful ocean shining beautifully with the moonlight. The amazing buildings that made the lights of said city look even more precious. Some people of his time would’ve believe that the future would be a terrible place or a place full of robots, cyborgs and electronic stuff everywhere. At least he could remember that.

Did he have someone to show that? No, he didn’t; it was obvious that Sanji had nobody left if he ever had someone by his side.

“The sea is so beautiful…”

“It really is…”

“Let’s get out of here! Let’s go to that city, let’s find a way to go there!”

“We can’t. What do you expect us to do? Escape out of this place and swim through that ocean?”

“N-No…”

“We’ll be on this island forever, right inside this lab…”

“Let’s go get something to eat, I want to know where the cafeteria is…”

“Yup!”

They kept on walking through the halls until they found the cafeteria’s entrance, after looking at the door, they walked inside and noticed there was just a few people there. With them, there was a teenager that looked younger than Perona, one of his eyes was blue and the other one was brown, his hair looked pretty messy but Sanji could notice something weird on his eyes.

The little teenager looked back at him with a shy expression and then looked down again.

“Hmm?”

Sanji walked towards him with a soft smile on his face and noticed the young guy making an alarmed expression.

“Hi!” Sanji said.

“Hmm? Who are you?” The boy blushed when he saw the blond standing next to him.

“ Oh, I’m new here, my name is Sanji, and yours?”

“Tony…”

“Hey, Chopper! Who are you talking to?! We got one!” A man with red hair and only one arm walked towards the cafeteria and stood behind Sanji. “Let’s go!”

“Y-Yeah! See you later, uh… Sanji, right?”

“Yes…”  


* * *

 

“So tell me, since when are you here?” Perona asked, taking a clean plate and putting it on her tray.

“Monet said it’s been years…”

“Really? But you look so young…” She said, putting her tray full of food on a table in front of Sanji.

“There’s just a few things I can remember from my old life… back in 2020”

Perona threw the spoon on her soup by accident and looked at Sanji with her eyes wide.

“You’re kidding…”

“I wish I was… I can’t even remember a thing!”

“How can you still look like that and be alive?!”

“Like I know!”

“That’s weird, really weird!”

Sanji looked down and tried not to face Perona.

“Fine, I’m tired of being here, let’s go, let’s try to escape”

Sanji opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her.

“Really?!”

“I’ll just go and check something” She stood up and walked towards the exit.

* * *

 

Sanji was worrying way too much, since Perona walked away, she hadn’t appeared again. The workers of the lab forced him to get back to his room and feeling the lack of energy on his body, he just let them do as they wanted.

Right when he entered the room, he noticed all the machines were gone and were replaced with a normal bed and a closet full of clothes different from his pajamas, along with some other furniture.

“Hey, Sanji…” Perona’s voice called from outside of his room.

“Perona!” He opened the door and looked at her wearing white pajamas like him.

“We’ll have to wait… Let’s just wait this week, okay?”

“You took it seriously” Sanji looked at her with confusion.

“Well, it’s the first time in a long time that someone has ever told me to escape…”

“Let’s go, then!”

“We’ll have to wait! Promise me you will ” She shouted and walked away making a face.

* * *

 

Sanji sat on the edge of his new bed and looked at the tattoo on his arm.

“What does this mean?”

“Your birth date…” Monet was leaning at the door frame, looking at him with sad eyes. “Why don’t you remember anything? This is the first time something like this happens to us”

“Well, I don’t know… I can barely remember some things…”

“Have you started to remember?”

“Just a little…”

“Well, try to remember more… Now, go to sleep”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sanji rolled his eyes. “By the way, Can I use those clothes on the closet tomorrow?”

“They are there for that; I hope you get comfortable again in those weird suits”

“Huh?”

“I was reading a report about you, you used to dress with suits and look like a gentleman” She smiled and crossed her arms.

“R-Really?”

“Yep”

“I… can’t really remember that… Can I read it too?” He said with a wide smile and she walked backwards.

“I-I can’t let you read that… You must remember by yourself”

“I can’t remember” He looked through the small window on his room and smiled. “The sea looks so beautiful”

“I might go, I’ll come back in three days to see if you can remember something” She walked outside and stopped suddenly, turning around to see the blond again.  “And… If you feel the need to smoke, there are some in there” She pointed at a small box next to him.

“H-How did you know?!”

“You were smoking in all your photos”

“Photos?”

The door closed behind her and it was all silence around him.   


* * *

 

“So? How are we going to cross to that island?” Zoro said looking at the bright island on the other side of the small portion of ocean separating them.

“There’s a bridge, we can use it and leave the van here…”

“Okay… what’s up with the weird trench coat?”

“Hmm? I don’t want to be seen” Robin said with a soft smile. “Let’s find a place to park and get some information”

She drove to a corner and parked the black van there, after a while they got out of it and walked through the street looking at the people around them.

“They must know something” Robin pointed at some men sitting at the street with a serious expression but they looked at Zoro and walked away making a face.

“Hmm? I think we parked on the wrong side of the city, sorry” Robin looked at him with a soft expression but Zoro just ignored her, walking through the street and looking at two guys getting out of a restaurant.

“Hmm? Oh! Yozaku, Johnny!” He said running towards them. “Hey, we need to ask you something!”

“Ah! Zoro!” One of them smiled and looked at Robin walking behind Zoro. “How are you?!”

“Ah… Fine, I guess”

“It’s been years, Zoro!”

“Yeah”

“So, what do you need to know?”

“Is there any way to get to the other island by walking or by car?”

“Uh… now that you mention it… There’s a huge bridge at the east of the city but you can only get there by walking”

“So, that’s the only way?” Robin asked with a serious expression.

“Well, yeah… or you can rent a boat, that’s better than being kidnapped” Yozaku said with a playful expression. “Right, Johnny?”

“Uh? Yeah, there’s this myth that all the people that crosses that bridge suddenly disappears and after years they are found with prosthetic bodies or some other shit they put on them instead of limbs”

“I see... But I thought there was a law on this city to stop experiments with poor people, right?”

“Come on, all those guys inside that lab were poor teenagers and adults that didn’t have a home or somewhere to sleep and stay warm… of course they would sell their life in exchange of money, a warm place and food…”

“Those bastards…”

“Well, do you need help, pirates?”

“Hey, don’t say that like it’s nothing”

“Guys, just by seeing you, we can notice you are from that group… Under the orders of one of those “Monkey” guys”

“Hey, hey…” Zoro glared at them and put his hand on the swords hanging from his belt.

“Look, we are by your side, we don’t like that damn company anymore, they stole something important from us”

“What is it?”

“Our freedom” Johnny said and his expression changed drastically.

“Now that I think about it… They say the biggest experiment on that company is hiding on that island…”

“Their biggest experiment?” Robin asked, she looked alarmed but somehow she could soften her expression.

“Have you ever heard of preserving young life for decades? Even more than a century is impossible now…”

“I can’t understand, explain yourself” Zoro leaned on the wall next to him.

“Some guys that could get out of that place told us about an experiment that has been there for almost seventy years… We don’t even know if that’s true but if it is… It could be a bigger step to get to their principal goal”

“Are we talking about a human life?”

“Have you ever heard about animals being used for experiments?”

“They were used some decades ago, but the protests could finally make it and they stopped using them” Robin explained.

“Exactly, and we know that they got tired of only using printed human skin, organs and bones made by stem cells and some other stuff they got from donators, so this company used some homeless people for their experiments, also human rights were gone to the trash can after the last non-nuclear war”

“Yeah…”

“Do you remember what are they looking for?”

“Preserving a young body through ages, even if it involves artificial life…” Robin covered her mouth and looked at Zoro.

“Yeah, and if the thing about their biggest experiment is true, then… someone must’ve been there for ages!”

“You’re kidding, right?!” Zoro sent them a threatening look.

“Come on, Zoro! We know each other since we are kids…”

“Yeah, you’re right… But that’s… I can’t believe that!”

“We’ll help you cross to that island, okay?”

“Really?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, we want to see it by ourselves…”

“About that… Did you see a young teenager walk through that bridge?”

“Young teenager?” Robin asked and looked at Zoro’s worried face.

“Ah… One day I got lost and that guy told me he was going there just to get money for his father’s sickness. I think he doesn’t know that man died some years ago”

“So?”

“Kureha knows him” Zoro looked away from Robin and made a face.

“Why didn’t you tell her?!”

“Ah well…”

* * *

 

Two days passed really fast, Sanji was now using a pink shirt and black pants instead of the white and uncomfortable pajamas, he looked even better than before but somehow he noticed he wasn’t gaining any weight, he was losing it instead.

Old memories were appearing for him again, he knew about some voices from his past, his favorite stuff, how he used to spend time and his hobbies; but he couldn’t remember any face, not a single face of a friend, a family member, nothing but just two names and Zeff’s face.

“I’m starting to think I used to be alone…” The blond said to himself, looking at his feet, his finger moving through a scar on his left foot. “Huh? What’s this? I thought I didn’t have scars… This doesn’t look recent”

“Sanji! Prepare your best clothes and shoes!” Perona said, running through his room’s door.

“Huh?!”

“Let’s go! Some people wants to help us!”

“W-Wait for me outside!”

“Fine!”

The teenager left the room and sat outside, a wide smile that went from ear to ear on his face and her hands moving nervously.

“Let’s go” Sanji said, getting out of his room while fixing his necktie. He was wearing a black suit and a blue shirt. His clean and perfect shoes matched perfectly with all his clothes.

“We’ll go back to the real world!”

They walked through the halls and went to Perona’s room; a group of people was there, sitting on the floor.

That young teenager and the redhead from the cafeteria, a blond guy with a mask and another woman with pink hair and a mad expression.

“So… he’s the new?” The redhead said while looking at him with a judging look.

“I hope so”

“S-Sanji, right?” The young boy with the brown and blue eyes said shyly.

“Tony”

“So you’ll help us get out of here?”

“Huh?”

“We started investigating about you, mister fighter…”

“Fighter?”

“What about all those krav Maga, Savate and Tae Kwon Do tournaments you won?”

“Well, it seems I can’t remember a single thing… I can only remember some casual stuff and two names, that’s all”

“Names?”

“Zeff… It seems he was my father and… I don’t remember this guy but the name is Zoro”

Everyone’s eyes opened wide, all their looks locked on him.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“Zoro?”

“Yeah, do you know something about that guy?”

“W-We’ll tell you later”

Everyone crossed looks and made a terrified face.

“Can I?” The redhead looked at Perona and pointed at the blond.

“Sure”

In an instant, he tried to punch the blond on the face but the other man stopped him with his leg and kicked him right in the stomach.

“Good one, bastard” The redhead said, almost laughing.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Your body remembers pretty well”

“It was just pure instinct”

“Then let your instincts flow when the time comes”  

“Don’t make him waste that much energy! You already know we don’t have much left to escape!” The young boy shouted and the redhead took a sit again.

“What do you mean?” The blond asked, confused.

“The food… it has less than the calorie intake we need as teenagers or adults… Have you noticed that there are nearly no kids in here, and if there are some, they are trapped inside their rooms?” Perona looked at him and sighed.

Sanji remembered some days before, he walked through a hall with walls of different colors and small pictures of clouds and animals printed on them, he heard some kids playing but didn’t see them.

“Yeah… I thought it was normal. But now that you mention it…”

“They can’t survive with that low calorie intake! We at least don’t waste too much energy since we are inside our own rooms trapped like prisoners and the only thing we do is sit on our beds and look through the stupid hole they give us as a window! But those kids…! They need to play, they try to play and then…” Chopped looked down.

“I-I didn’t know that…”

“We need to be fast or we’ll end up fainting halfway” Perona said with a serious expression.  

“Y-You’re telling me they are giving us less calories and food for a normal person, so we can’t escape?!”

“Uhh… Yeah, that’s pretty much it, are you dumb or something?”

“Here” Perona threw a small empty bag to him and the blond caught it, he tried to bent it and put it inside his pocket. “Use this to put on your stuff, we don’t want to lose anything.

“I want to see doctorine…” The young teenager said with a sad expression, hiding his face on his knees.

“Doctorine?” Sanji asked.

“Doctor Kureha, she’s pretty old; I think you could’ve known her back when you were free”

“Kureha… Ah, that doctor that--- I remember her, I remember her! Is that old woman still alive?!”

“You knew her?!”

“Yup, she was my doctor! I…” The blond pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “She once saved my life, I was at a place full of snow and I fell from a high distance, my back was broken and… I Remember her face…” The blond said the last part in a low tone and looked at the kid.

“She must be 130 years old now” Chopper said with a smile. “And Hiruluk… I wonder if he has fully recovered”

“He used to be Kureha’s friend, right?”

“Yeah!” Chopper smiled again “If I get out of here, I want to be like him! A great doctor!”

“Then let’s get the hell out of this place!”

The door behind him suddenly opened and Monet was right there, getting inside the room with five other men in white suits with electrical sticks on their hands.

“Too bad for you… I already told you, you guys are our great experiments. You won’t get out of Punk Hazard!”

The men entered the room and forced them to bend on their knees and look down.

“So… I think your plans are ruined…” Monet said, fixing her hair and looking at them. “Take them to their rooms. And use violence if necessary! Hurry!”

Each of them were taken to their rooms, Sanji was moving violently to escape from them but suddenly a violent punch on his face let him down.

“Listen, Sanji… We don’t really like to use violence that much; but if you make us use it, we’ll gladly show you what we are capable of!”

“I don’t know what do I have to do with you, I don’t even know what you did to me, but I will discover it, I promise!” The blond yelled before being thrown into his room.

“Why don’t you remember it? I think you can surely remember that” Monet laughed as the blond looked at her with intense eyes. “Spend all your life peacefully inside here, inside Punk Hazard… just like all these lab rats, okay?” The green haired woman smiled at him.

“I’ll get out of here… I promise…”

“So what? You’re alone, you have nowhere to go, not even a damn family member. That was the plan since the beginning, you’re safe here”

“I’m not safe here!”

The blond kicked the door violently, time after time until he felt like he was fainting.

“Fill the room with sleeping gas and bring some food for him after he wakes up again” She said, walking away from there.

* * *

 

“We might arrive to the other side in ten minutes” Johnny said, looking at Zoro. “What are you going to do when you arrive?”

“Kill all the security without making a scandal, of course” Robin said while reading a book, not looking at the other man.

“Two of us are enough, wait for us right on the boat, okay?”

“Fine” Yozaku said.

“I must tell you, four”

“Four?!” Zoro looked at her, his eyes open wide.

“Luffy sent Nami after we left and she might be already inside “fixing” the security system for us, there’s another guy infiltrated in there, maybe more but I’m just counting the one we have information about since I don’t know if the others are still alive or complete”

“Is she this cold every day?” Johnny asked without any hint of education.

“Cold as ice” Zoro rolled his eyes to the sky.

* * *

 

Lights turning off on the whole place, the bright walls getting darker once the redhead woman wearing a black spandex suit and carrying an electrical stick on her back walked through them with a smile on her face.

Doors opening and a big hologram of a map next to her hand.

“This is pretty easy~” She said and continued walking through the place. “Now, where should I go~?”

She pressed the small thing in her right ear and smiled.

“Robin, you can start at the east when you arrive”

“Okay, Nami. Tell me where are the experiments, so we won’t hurt them”

“Okay! I’ll leave the rest to you!”

“Take care”  


* * *

 

“Get me out of here!” The blond shouted after waking up, he was forced to change his suit back to a boring pajama and he could barely breathe, his eyes hurt really bad. “Hey!”

He kicked the door until a big mark was on it but after a moment it suddenly opened.

“W-What?”

He looked outside and noticed the lights on the hall were failing and it was slowly getting dark. He ran inside his room and took the bag Perona threw him before, he put all his clothes inside it and walked through the door nervously.

“I don’t know what’s happening but… it’s a good opportunity” The blond smiled and started running towards Perona’s room.

After a while he arrived to his destination and knocked the door. “Hey, Perona!”

There was no answer, the door opened and Sanji looked through the door but Perona wasn’t there.

“Fuck, I don’t even know where are the other’s room!”

* * *

 

Meanwhile the green haired man was running through some dark halls, trying to look for a more illuminated place.

> _“Zoro, you are an idiot! We told you to follow us but went to the other side instead!” Nami’s voice was loud through the small device on Zoro’s ear._
> 
> _“Hey, hey… Shut up!”_
> 
> _“Why do you always get lost?!”_
> 
> _“I don’t get lost! The walls just move!”_
> 
> _“How?!”_
> 
> _“I don’t know! Just… Just send me a map!”_

After minutes walking through the dark place, the silhouette of a man kicking something appeared in front of him, he tried to focus his eyes but the lack of light didn’t help that much. He put his hand on the handle of one of his swords and walked cautiously towards him.

“Who are you?!”

The other man moved nervously and left something on the floor, he looked like he was fixing his hair and taking his hand to his pocket.

“Don’t move!” Zoro shouted and unsheathed his sword. “Don’t move or I’ll cut your head off!”

“H-Hey, who the hell are you?” The other man asked, he seemed to be strong but more to the skinny side and tall.

“I’m asking that! Don’t you dare to move!”

“Hey, hey… I’m just looking for my lighter…”

“Lighter? Don’t fuck with me! You’re one of them, aren’t you?!”

“Hey, chill man…” The other man took out something from his pocket.

“Stop moving!” Zoro pointed at him with his sword instinctively.

“I think I’ve heard your voice before…” That thing on the other man’s hand was a lighter, suddenly fire appeared in front of his face. Golden hair covering pale perfect skin, only one eye visible and long eyelashes. That man was lighting a cigarette between his lips.

“Who are you?”

“Hmm?” The blond put his lighter a bit closer to Zoro and looked at him with wide eyes, his hand seemed to stop working and the lighter fell loudly to the floor.

“W-What the--?!”

“I know you…! You are Zoro!” The blond shouted, surprising the other man. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“How do you know my name?! Who are you?!”

“I can barely remember you but… your voice, your face… What happened to your black hair? Why did you dye it green?”

“Don’t make fun of me, bastard!” Zoro moved his hand furiously, the blade of his sword moving directly to the blonde’s neck.

It happened so fast, the sound of steel being stopped by a really strong leg echoing through the hall, that same sword being dropped to the floor and the sound of the air moving along with the fast moves of the blond’s legs, kicking Zoro fiercely as he was trying to protect himself with his arms.

Such fast moves were inhuman, as Zoro tried to open his eyes he noticed the red mark on the blond’s neck, it was a characteristic mark on humans used for experiments.

“So… You’re not one of them…”

One kick.

“What did you do to my friends?!”

“What?!”

Another kick that made Zoro fall to the floor and hit his back on the wall. It didn’t take long before the blond threw another kick right to his face, this time Zoro could dodge it, surprised by the sound of the wall cracking and the small drops of blood on the floor.

“I don’t know why, but you seem to be on my memories… So speak now!”

Zoro stood up and cleaned the sweat on his face with his hand. The lights on the hall were fine again and now he could see the other man completely.

“You’re one of the experiments here?”

“Hah?!”

“We are trying to get you out of here, so stop acting all weird and let me find a friend of mine, okay?! Run to the damn exit, I don’t know where it is, and just stop wasting energy. You must feel pretty tired right now” Zoro glanced at him.

For being an experiment, the blond looked pretty nice, his eyes were blue as the ocean, pale skin, skinny -but normal for someone who had been there-. His golden hair was shining even if he wasn’t completely healthy and his legs were pretty long. The only flaw was a curly eyebrow.

“Have you seen a teenager with brown hair, pale skin and… eyes of different colors?”

“Different colors?” Sanji looked at him. “Chopper…”

“Hah?!”

“Tony, isn’t it?”

“Do you know him?”

“I was looking for him…”

“Well, it doesn’t help at all… See ya’” Zoro took his sword from the floor and walked away from the blond.

“W-Wait, Zoro! Let me go with you, I’m worrying about him and… I don’t even know where the exit is…”

The green haired man shook his head and looked at the blond.

“Fine, but answer one question!”

“What is it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Ah, this… You don’t remember me?” The blond laughed nervously. “I thought we knew each other… yeah, I remember that we used to be friends and… It’s all so blurry…”

“I don’t know you”

The blond didn’t know why but his words hurt something deep inside him.

“You must’ve forgot about me; did you lose your memory just like me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I know I haven’t lost my memory” Zoro rolled his eyes.

They started walking through the hall, looking through the open doors of different rooms.

The silence between both of them broke when the sound of kids running surrounded the place, they entered one of the rooms and found some of them playing with stuffed animals.

“Where are we?” Zoro asked, looking at the empty room full of noises of children playing and laughing.

“I don’t… know…” The blond threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. “But this is kind of creepy…”

“Believe me, after all I’ve seen… this is nothing to compare.”

“So, tell us Mr. Roronoa; What have you seen?” Monet and a tall man with a white suit and sunglasses entered the room through another gate. The man was carrying an unconscious Nami on his shoulder and Zoro opened his eyes like plates.

“Hey, Monet… Where are all your men, huh?”

“That damn bastard standing next to you killed most of them with his damn swords. But Vergo is more than enough to take you back to that room and make you sleep for another decade”

“What is that bastard doing with---!” Zoro stopped speaking when Sanji put his hand in front of him.

“That’s not the correct way to treat a woman... Why don’t you put her down and try to make her words a reality?”

The other man smiled and put down Nami. After a second fixing his coat, he ran towards the blond, pushing him outside the room with brute strength.

“Bring it on”

Sanji stood up, coughing and looking at his shoes.

“Ah, now I remember why people called me blackleg…” The blond laughed and threw fast kicks towards Vergo, his legs weren’t failing at all, kick after kick he could remember more and more.

And there he was, putting all his weight on his hands and kicking the other man with acrobatic movements, he didn’t want to use his hands at all, and he didn’t need that.

“Watch where you’re kicking!” Vergo punched him on the face before the blond’s foot could land on his face again, he kicked him on the stomach and sent him away to a certain distance, just to make sure he could land more kicks to the blond.

Sanji stood on his feet again and tried to kick him again, their shins colliding fiercely, bringing pain to both of them.

“Ah, I feel alive again…!”

* * *

 

Right at the east of the laboratory Robin was still fighting some men, shooting at them and punching them away to make her way to the place where all the experiments were.

“Robin!” Perona shouted as she ran towards her.

“Perona, what are you doing here?!”

“You know… I got lost one day and… I ended up here” She smiled, pulling out a grenade. “Ran towards here, I’ll take care of this faster” She said with a smile.

“Always the same” Robin shoot at some other men and ran towards her as fast as she could. The grenade exploding behind her and sending all the men away.

“Where are the others?”

“Inside the cafeteria, along with all the other experiments”

“Did you block the gas outlets?”

“Yeah! But… we need your help” Perona looked at her. “There’s another man… he’s super important in this...”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you heard about the great experiment they have been preserving for years?”

Robin nodded and Perona smiled.

“Well, he’s lost at the other side of the place… Could you go for him? He’ll need more energy if he wants to get out of there alive”

“What do you mean?”

“Monet and Vergo”

Robin covered her mouth and opened her eyes.

“Is the other man still here?”

“Yes, he might be there too, but it’s better if all of you are there. Kidd and I will try to gather all the people here.

“Let’s meet at the north, there are two guys there, friends of Zoro. Show them the tattoos to let them know who you are.

Robin ran through another gate towards the other side of the building, she covered her face with her hood and pushed a small button on her bracelet.

> _“Law, are you there?”_
> 
> _“Ah, Robin-ya… I was sleeping, what’s with all the noise out there?”_
> 
> _“We are already inside the Lab, Zoro must be fighting against Monet but that’s not the problem here…”_
> 
> _“Huh? Then, what is it?”_
> 
> _“There’s another man… he must be fighting an old “friend” of yours”_
> 
> _“Please be more specific. I’m still tired.”_
> 
> _“Vergo is here too; Please help that man, he’s an experiment too, a very important one…”_
> 
> _Robin could hear the sound of Law’s breathing getting faster._
> 
> _“So? Will you help us?”_
> 
> _“I’ll consider it. It was time for you to get me out of here…”_
> 
> _“I’ll get there after a while, please help them”_

* * *

 

Kick after kick, it had no end, nothing else to do and Sanji knew he didn’t have much energy left. His kicks were losing impact and his sight was blurring.

“Feeling tired?” Vergo laughed and punched the blond in the face. “We all took care of you all this time, at least be grateful”

“I don’t even know if I got here by my own, but I know I wouldn’t let myself being touched and hurt by all of you!” Sanji shouted and kicked Vergo on the face, his leg stretching really high. “The next time you try to make fun of my damn situation, I’ll fucking kill you!”

Those words took away all the energy from his body, his head started to feel heavy and all around him was darkness.

“Good job, 0302” A tall man with black hair, jeans, a black shirt and a white fur hat caught him before he fell unconscious to the floor and put him slowly on the floor. “So, it seems it’s my turn now”

Vergo cleaned the small drop of blood sliding through his forehead with his hand and looked at the other man.

“It’s been a long time…” Vergo said, looking at Law unsheathing his sword.

Law Ran towards him and kicked him on the side, making Vergo fall back inside the room where Monet and Zoro were fighthing.

“You stay there, 0302!” Law shouted as he closed the gate as fast as he could before he had to stop a kick with his sword.

“Ah! Torao!” Zoro shouted as he ran towards a corner while Monet was shooting at him. “How about lending a hand here?”

“Hey, hey… I got my hands full here”

“I forgot you always have that bad attitude”

Law ignored him and continued to fight Vergo, running towards him and moving his long sword precisely.

“Do you think that sword will be enough?”

Law smiled and took out a small blade that seemed to have some electrical device connected to it. The black haired man smiled as Vergo was running towards him.

* * *

 

As robin ran through a certain hall, she looked at the silhouette of a man lying on the floor, his back against the wall and a long curtain of blond hair covering his face, pale skin and a complexion.

“Hmm?”

She walked towards him and sat on the floor in front of him.

> _“Perona, how does the guy you said look like?” She said in a low voice to her watch._
> 
> _“Uhhm… Blond, pale and has a curly eyebrow”_
> 
> _“Ah, found him. Don’t worry, he’s fine”_
> 
> _“Really?! Oh! I forgot to tell you… He said he knows Zoro, well,he says he can remember him…?”_
> 
> _“What do you mean?”_
> 
> _“He has been here for at least seventy years, he lost his memory and he says he can remember his name. I don’t know what that means but…”_
> 
> _“I’ll check it later with Zoro, please go with the others and let’s meet at the house tomorrow, okay?”_
> 
> _“Fine, see you!”_

* * *

 

Robin looked at the young man in front of her, he looked like he was having a nightmare; the blond shook and fell to his side.

“Hey, hey…” She caressed his head and smiled. “Wake up”

The blond slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, he looked tired and showed her a small smile.

“You’re not Zoro” The blond said looking at her, his eyes closing slowly as she kept caressing his head.

“He’ll be back soon, don’t worry”

As the sound of iron and people fighting inside the room was getting away and his eyes closed completely, he could hear himself murmuring nothings that stopped in a moment.

The sound of people calling him, they were laughing and making fun of him, but it gave him a warm feeling. He didn’t want to wake up from that dream. As he walked inside a certain kitchen, he could easily recognize some smells, delicious food and the people in there but he couldn’t stop himself from walking right through another door and find himself in another room with beautiful furniture, tables and chairs. It was all elegant and had small touches of rustic stuff, it was awesome; Was that his old job?

As he continued walking, the background changed and he was in front of a man with black hair and a sword on his hand looking at him and waving at the blond with a small smile on his face. It was Zoro, they were inside an apartment, the light making its way through the window.

As the blond smiled back at him he could notice the other man turning around and showing his back to the blond, simply ignoring him.

Somehow he knew Zoro was like that and after smiling at him for a moment, in a blink of an eye everything was dark again, just to have another weird dream.

* * *

The time passed slowly, Robin was still sitting at the floor and caressing Sanji’s head until Zoro and Law walked out the room.

“Oh, you’re back” Robin smiled at them.

“What are you doing here?”

“Perona told me this guy was missing”

“Who’s him, by the way?”

“Eh? I thought you knew that already; Perona told me he said he knew your name and… well, she hasn’t explained herself” Robin looked at the blond. “What was he doing on the floor, anyway?”

“Ah, about that…” Zoro scratched the back of his neck. “I left him fighting with Vergo without thinking, then eyebrows took him out of the room”

“Eyebrows?”

“Look at his curly eyebrows” Zoro pointed out and Robin moved the blond’s bangs out of the way.

“Ah” She said in surprise. “That’s… unique?”

Robin smiled and looked at Zoro.

“Well, since it’s your fault that he’s in this state, you’ll take him back to the city by carrying him on your back”

“Hah?!”

“We don’t have enough space on the boats and it is your punishment”

Zoro growled furiously.

“And, he says he knows you”

“I already said I don’t know him!”

“But he said your name multiple times while holding my hand…”

“I won’t do that!” Zoro blushed instantly.

“Just do it, you know you won’t convince her!”

Zoro looked at Law and sighed, after seconds of thinking he walked towards the blond and carried the blond without thinking twice.

“So I’ll just have to carry him to the city and leave him there?”

“Now that you mention it… Carry him to the house” Robin smiled at him.

“What?! I can’t do that!”

Robin laughed.

“We’ll go and take you two in a day or two… We just need to leave all the experiments at Smoker’s. We’ll call you, okay?”

“And where am I supposed to stay?!”

“You need to take him to the hospital” Law pointed out.

“You’re a doctor, aren’t you?!”

“Yes, but I’ll take care of the other experiments. You take care of him”

“Hah?!”

“Let’s go… The bridge is free and out of enemies… By the way, where’s Nami?”

Law and Zoro looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Yeah, where did you leave Nami?” The redhead walked out of the room with a furious expression.

“I’ll call you” Zoro ran as fast as he could with the blond on his back.

“Wrong direction” Robin said crossing her arms.

“Shit!”

* * *

* * *

After a while trying to find the exit, Zoro was finally crossing the bridge, the sun was starting to shine and the blond was still sleeping; it was starting to get cold so the green haired man made a face.

“Why is this guy so heavy…?” Zoro growled “Ah, fuck…”

Even if the blonde’s back was cold, he could feel something warm on him and smiled when the smell of steel filled his nostrils, it wasn’t familiar at all, but he liked it as well as the warm feeling he had on his chest.

“Zoro…” The blond said in a low voice, holding the swordsman harder and smiling on his neck.

“Are you awake now?” Zoro asked quietly.

“Hmm”

“Can you walk?” The green haired man rolled his eyes and looked at the small drops of blood on the floor. “Ah…”

The blond’s feet were bleeding from all the strong kicks, of course he couldn’t walk.

“I like it”

“Hah?”

“Your green hair, it suits you more; I like it”

Zoro chuckled.

“You’re the first person ever that says something like that to me”

“Hmm”

“Keep on sleeping, we need to cross this damn bridge, get some food and warm clothes and go to a hospital to cure---“

“Thank you…”

“Just sleep”

They had to go through that bridge along with the break of dawn, the sun rising and illuminating their path and both of them getting a warm feeling inside. A warm feeling that brought memories to both of them.

 

 


	2. Psychedelic Soul [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Sanji's past appears, surprising him even more and letting him know something else. As well as Zoro discovers something interesting that will bring trouble in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!!  
> It is a little short because this story was planned to be just four chapters long but... I think I want it to be longer (At least ten chapters).   
> About the concept art... I'll put it later here or it'll be there when I upload the third chapter.

After their long walk through the bridge, Zoro put the sleeping blond on a long chair that faced the sea and went to a store near. The blond opened his eyes slowly, looking at the blue sky with pink and yellow tonalities that made his view a thing he tried to remind himself to remember. He looked at his arm and noticed the big black jacket on top of him. It wasn’t his jacket and he noticed that when the smell of steel appeared for him.

It was Zoro’s jacket.

The blond looked at the sky, smiling like an idiot and weakly raising his arm to the sky, extending his long pale fingers and moving his hand softly as the sunlight warmed the palm of it.

He was free of that place.

He was sure of one thing: From all the memories he was lucky to get back, he knew he never appreciated anything in his life, he knew he was always living moved by the current of life and never taking some time to stop and think about himself.

And even if he knew he was pretty normal, he didn’t feel like a human, he didn’t feel normal at all. Maybe that happens when you wake up at a laboratory with wires connected to your body after a seventy year “nap”.

The blond laughed thinking about how weird that was, a little bit of sadness in his voice, sadness that was the result of not remembering what it was to wake up like a normal person. Maybe, as he knew, he never paid attention to such things but waking up in the outside, looking at the blue sky and listening to the ocean made him feel something beautiful inside. That feeling was priceless.

As the blond slowly incorporated himself on the chair, he took the jacket and felt the synthetic fabric with his fingers, tracing small circles.

“Where am I…?”

“The port, some kilometers far away from that island…” Zoro said, walking towards him and carrying some bags. “The bridge is right there” He pointed at the bridge they crossed and Sanji looked at it with wide eyes.

“Ah! Thanks for the… jacket…” Sanji took it and extended his arm to give it to the other man.

“Keep it” Zoro shook his head and sat down next to the blond while throwing a plastic bag at him.

“Ah!” The blond caught it and looked at it. “Wow…”

“What is it?”

“Well… For being the future, I thought stuff like plastic bags that contaminate the planet would stop existing…”

“Eh?” Confusion was all over Zoro’s face.

“I… Think we started a little off…”

“Well, you already knew my name even though I’ve never seen your face before”

“But I have…”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ok, explain yourself”

“I woke up after seventy years a few days ago, I have no memories about my life and the only things I can remember or have been told to me are you and a man who seemed to be my father, my old job as a chef, my name and… well, some other stupid and useless stuff…”

“Seventy years?!” Zoro’s eyes opened wide.

“By the way… what’s inside this bag?”

“Hey, hey… Don’t change the subject like it’s nothing…”

The blond smiled and looked inside the bag, there was a bottle and a plastic plate with food.

“Huh?”

“Someone told me the food at that stupid place was awful, so some food would be great”

“Now that you say it…” The blond looked at his growling stomach and somehow his sight blurred, along with a terrible headache.

“H-Hey! Are you okay?!”

* * *

 

It was like he was passing terrible photos of him and Zeff, he was just a little boy and he was starving along with the other man, they had nothing to eat and not a single drop of water.

They were hungry and could eat whatever they were given to.

“Hey, damn geezer! Keep walking, I promise once we find something else we’ll start building that dream restaurant of yours!”

“Hey, you’re just a dumb child, stop making promises”

* * *

 

“Hey” Zoro poked the blond’s arm and looked at him. “Are you okay?!”

“Ah!” The blond’s eyes opened really fast and the blond looked at him. “Sorry… A bad memory just came back…”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing” The blond smiled. “Thanks for the food”

“Okay…” Zoro coughed and rolled his eyes. “Uh… I think you haven’t mentioned your name”

“Ah! I’m sorry! Since I thought you already knew it…”

“I was about to name you eyebrows…”

Everything was silence between them, while the blond was just staring at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck you…”

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you” Zoro smiled and got closer to the blond.

“Fuck you! You damn… Moss for brains!”

The green haired man laughed and looked at the blond.

“What did you say?! You curly bastard?!”

“What you heard! And my name is Sanji!”

“Ah! It took you long to say your name!”

“It was your fault!”

“Fine, cook… Where should we go?”

“Cook?”

“You said you were a chef”

“Yes, a chef, not a cook!”

“Ah, my bad… Cook.” Zoro rolled his eyes. “Okay, so… Where is our next destination?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

The other man pointed at the blond’s feet and cocked an eyebrow.

“What the…!”

“Let’s go see Kureha”

The blond opened his eyes wide and looked at his feet again.

“Ah… Where are my shoes?”

“You didn’t have any…”

“My bag!” The blond looked terrified at the other man and Zoro laughed.

“It’s here” Zoro showed it to the blond and made a face when he heard the other man sigh loudly.

“Thank you…”

They smiled to each other and Sanji turned around really fast when he noticed a van getting near them.

“This… Why is a van coming right to this way?!”

“A van?” Zoro turned around and looked at the van getting closer to them. “Fuck”

“Hah?!”

The van stopped in front of them and Nami got out of it.

“We came here as you asked” The redhead said with a wide smile. “Oh? He’s the guy you were carrying last night, right?!”

“Hi…!” The blond waved at her with a smile and the redhead returned it.

“Come on, let’s get inside the van” Zoro showed his hand to the blond and the other man took it, letting the other guy take him to carry him on his arms.

“So… Where are we going?”

“First, to the house… Then, with Kureha”

“Then get inside the damn vehicle already” Law said, looking through the window of the backseat.

“Kureha wants to see you” Nami pointed out and Zoro looked at her with wide eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Well… since you were the only one who knew about Tony, it’s pretty obvious she’s mad as hell… Even Tony started crying after one of her sermons.”

“Is Chopper okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah! He’s fine!” The redhead answered, smiling to the blond. “By the way… What’s your name?”

“I… Uh… Sanji, my name is Sanji. And yours is…?”

“I’m Nami and she is Robin” The redhead pointed at the woman driving “And this is Law” The redhead looked at the black haired guy while making a face.

“Ah… You were the lady Vergo had in his arms!”

“If you call me like that…!” The redhead covered her face.

“Weirdo” Zoro murmured.

“Shut up!” The blond shouted, looking at the other man with a defiant look.

Everyone inside the car laughed and Robin began to drive.

“Where are we going?”

“Our house”

“A better explanation…”

“Okay, our house it’s at the other side of the town, the new world”

The blond looked at them with confusion all over his face, tilting his head and making a face.

“You said you were born like more than seventy years ago, right?”

The blond nodded without saying anything.

“By your time it wasn’t like that, Am I wrong?” Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and Law chuckled.

“Okay, fine. By your time the first non-nuclear war started?”

“Yeah, that’s something I can remember”

“That was when all the politics about human rights changed completely, three years after that some politics started some bad stuff on everyone’s backs, and another pretty small group just wanted to stop their stupid politics---“

“By our time… Mostly our childhood, their sons stopped providing medical service, water, food, electricity. All the food was spoiled, farms stopped producing and everything was being sold three times their price. If we were lucky, we could be able to get something to eat for half the week or less, most of the people had to make huge lines just to get something like rice, beans… a piece of fruit even on the most terrible zones. People began to suffer the consequences of war, not even hunger was a problem, hospitals stopped working and on top of that violence was something problematic” Nami said, interrupting Zoro, after a moment she looked down at her right arm, covered in the long sleeve of the spandex suit and moved her hand that was covered with a black glove made out of latex.

“You would think authorities would stop that problem but it was the other way around, they started to think their authority was supreme, they didn’t even care about killing a baby, hurting a child or killing a mother in front of her children. They just believed their power was the greatest! Those guys… I just hope…!” She closed her eyes as she put her left hand on her right arm.

“When all the civilians noticed how the hospitals stopped working, the black market made its move and kidnapped lots of people to sell their organs for high prices and use some of them as slaves to make some drugs similar to the medicine you could get at a hospital but cheaper, making some of them victims of deformations, new syndromes and stuff like that. But it didn’t start at this time, it was already going on at your time but it was really well hidden. Proof that this is true, the people affected by the green syndrome or… white lead poisoning” Law continued and Sanji could notice some kind of feeling behind those three last words.

“I see… But---“

“The last one was used for cosmetic experiments on humans and prosthetics but not only organs were sold, even limbs and faces, it didn’t stop there when a famous company suddenly wanted to start with experiments that involved making a life longer without aging the body. That’s where you come from, right?” Robin said.

“I don’t really know… I can’t remember anything”

“Well, about the new world stuff. Racism was a big problem, as well as some other types of discrimination, some civil conflicts started and as the dumb government just wanted to stop it the easy way, they separated cities, countries and even continents. For our country there’s the red line, it separates us in four different zones and a fifth one where some things are a little bit… different. The first four are the ** _west, east, north and south_**. The fifth one is slightly divided on two sides that don’t differ that much but it’s just for “control”; The name of the whole zone is the _**Grand Line**_ and the second half that is divided by a small city where powerful people lives is called the **_new world_**. Let’s just say this city is between the two halves but at the end of it you need to check on the red line, it’s kind of difficult to explain” Robin continued as the blond listened carefully. “Our house is on the new world, even though the whole grand line isn’t different by zones at all, one is more dangerous than the other but it’s nearly the same.”

“Ah… I think I understand. But is it that easy for you to come here?”

“It isn’t, some identified people can’t cross the red line that easily, so there’s a small way called “calm belt”, you can cross there without any verification” Zoro said, crossing his arms. “It has nothing to do with the name since it is full of delinquents, sick people and some armed groups that just want to mess with you”

“By the way… I think I’ve heard your voice before” Sanji looked at Law and the other man turned around to face him.

“Ah, it must be because I used to be a doctor at that laboratory. I just wanted to get some information about something and Robin-ya helped me”

“So that means you must know some things about me, right?”

“Well… I don’t usually look up that much on my patient’s information cards but if I remember something, I’ll tell you. But you must take into account that yours was a little bigger than the others’. “

“Yeah, I thought about it”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for them to get to a big house that looked like a royal was living there, Sanji stayed at the car staring at it from the window.

“And here we are!”

“It looks amazing…”

“The owner is pretty cool, too” Robin said, smiling at him.

“So this isn’t your house, then?”

“We all live here but the owner is an important woman”

“We… all?”

“Did you think it was only us? You haven’t met our captain!”

“Captain?”

“Zoro, help him and get inside!” Nami said, running towards the entrance with Robin and Law following after her.

“Hmm? Why does Robin leg look like that?” Sanji pointed out when he noticed her leg was separated in different portions.

“We’ll explain you later, let’s go”

As Zoro carried Sanji inside the house, he couldn’t stop but feel nervous about all the people gathered at the room he entered.

“Hey…?”

“So, who’s him?” A long nosed man asked. His arms looked toned and his hair was curly on a ponytail he was slightly short but his outfit made it justice.

“Ah, he’s the cook” Zoro said with a smile.

“Ah?!”

“I’ll kill this bastard…” The blond punched him on the head, making a face. “My name is Sanji, nice to meet you!”

“N-Nice to meet you too…” The long nosed man replied as he looked at the blond smile from ear to ear.

“Zoro, Kureha is at the other room, take Sanji to cure his feet and please, apologize on the way”

“Yeah, yeah…”

The green haired man walked towards the other room’s door with the blond on his back, he was about to get out of there and leave the blond but he opened the door and found an old woman sitting on a chair next to a bed and a young person standing next to her.

“Hey…”

The young person turned around and it turned out it was just Chopper using different clothes and smiling at them.

“Zoro! You finally arrived!”

“A-Ah… yeah… I brought someone, he’s injured and…”

“Chopper, please help him get on the bed, I need to get something done first” The old woman interrupted Zoro and stood up, looking at him.

“F-Fine!” The young boy helped the blond to stand up properly and walk slowly towards the bed. “Please be careful, Sanji”

It didn’t take long for the old woman to turn around and look at the blond with wide eyes as she heard his name.

“Chopper, did you just say Sanji?!”

“Uh huh!”

“Surprise~!” The blond opened his arms wide after sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What did you want to talk about?” Zoro asked, interrupting the old woman who seemed to be thinking about something while looking at the blond.  After a second Kureha punched him on the face without looking back at him.

“That’s for being an idiot, luck was on your side this time and Chopper wasn’t injured at all. Now get out of here before I punch you somewhere else that you’ll regret being alive.”

Zoro walked outside the room and it was just the blond, Kureha and Chopper inside the room.

“So, are you Sanji’s grandson?”

“No, I’m Sanji”

“Yeah, I know your name is Sanji, but I’m asking you if he is your grandfather”

“No… I’m the Sanji you had to operate because he broke his back on an accident like seventy years ago”

“That’s impossible! You look so young!”

“He was an experiment, Doctorine. He’s been sleeping for decades and just woke up without memories some days ago.” Chopper said, giving Kureha her stethoscope.

“Oh, is that so…? What?!”

“I even have the small scar on my lower back, well… I can feel it but it’s nearly invisible…”

“So you lost some of your memories?” She asked while checking the blonde’s vital signs.

“Well… I can remember Zeff, the Baratie, my martial arts training and Zoro… But why did he dye his hair green? You met him too, right?”

Kureha didn’t answer those questions, she made a face and began to check the wounds on his feet.

“Well… while I take care of your wounds. How about telling you a story…?”

“Eh? Sounds fine, I guess…”

“Chopper, please bring me a bottle of wine”

“Uh?! O-Okay!” The young man walked towards the door and opened it.

“Make it three, this is going to be really important”

“Three?!”

“Just go! Go!”  

* * *

 

“Zoro, I need to talk to you…” Robin said, standing in front of the green haired man.

“I need to rest…” He said while covering his eyes with his hands.

“It’s about Sanji” She showed him a book that looked like an old photo album.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

“You told me he said you dyed your hair green, right?” Robin asked with a serious face.

“Yeah… Why?”

“Well… if that thing of him being born in the past century is true… Then I know the reason why he likes to be with you”

“What?!”

Robin opened the album and looked through the pages.

“You once told us that you were named after your grandfather, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… Since practicing with swords is something that passed through generations… They wanted to name me after him”

“Well…” Robin stopped when she looked at the young man standing next to her and smiled. “Hi, Luffy!”

“Robin!” He smiled back at her.

“Oh! Zoro! You’re back, I saw that guy a while ago, he looks cool!”

“He’s a chef…”

“Really?! Let’s make him part of our crew! By the way… when did you take that photo with him? Ah, his eyebrow is facing the other way”

“Hah?!” Robin showed the picture to Zoro and his eyes opened like plates. “You’re kidding!”

“It seems that he and your grandfather were good friends…”

“That guy wasn’t lying?!”

“Also…” Robin sat on a chair in front of him, followed by Luffy sitting on the floor next to her, leaning on her leg with a wide smile. “If that’s true… Then he is really unfortunate!”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Haven’t you thought about this?”

“Hmm?” Luffy looked at her with a serious expression.

“When I was waiting for you and Law to finish your fight, he started crying between dreams and suddenly he started some weird sleep talk and after a second he cried, he was still asleep but he cried saying he was alone, that he missed his friends and an old man, which I think was his father… If you think about it, he’s alone and has nobody around him…”

Zoro stared at her, expressionless; as Luffy took the photo album and looked through it with sad eyes.

“Being alone isn’t good at all…”  The young man said with a sad expression. Robin nodded and looked at Zoro.

“So…? Do you want me to tell him I’m my grandfather? I don’t really look like him; What do you think will happen when he remembers everything about him and notices I don’t really look like him?”

“You resemble him a lot… It’s just your muscular body and that resting bitch face” Nami said, leaning on the back of Robin’s chair.

“Good joke, burglar”

Nami didn’t continue with the game and showed him her middle finger.

“Just do it, Zoro! It isn’t that difficult, just act like you’ve been acting recently and tell him you lost your memory too.”

“Yeah! It’s an order!” Luffy said with a big smile.

“That’s our captain’s orders”

* * *

 

“So… What do you think?” Kureha asked after finishing the first bottle of wine along with the blond.

“I don’t know what to say…” The blond looked at the glass on his hand. “Hey, do you know what happened to Zeff?”

“Red leg? Oh, every time you talk about him I can’t stop myself from missing his food” Kureha laughed. “Well… if you’re asking about how he passed away… Well, he was too old but he died at least thirty years ago, you know how obstinate he used to be”

“I see…”

“He tried to look everywhere for you, one day you suddenly disappeared without saying anything”

“I can’t remember that”

“Well, the only thing I can recommend is to start a new life, this is an opportunity only a few people get, you’re lucky and… Maybe some mistakes you made are better to be forgotten.”

“What do you mean?”

“How about waiting at least one year? If you can’t remember by yourself, I’ll tell you”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It may hurt a little… But you’re free now, enjoy your freedom to the fullest”

The blond smiled at her.

“Even though it’s thanks to some of us that you woke up in this horrible post-war environment…”

“Well, we were on a war back then, don’t you remember?”

“Oh, I remember everything clearly” Kureha laughed and drank from her glass. “Lie down and rest a little, you need to get back all the energy they made you lose back at the Lab and some weight, you used to be really toned”

The blond laughed as lots of thoughts flooded his mind.

“Thank you”

“No need to thank me, I already know I did a good job”

“You’re already drunk”

“I know; I know…”

"I need your help on something" The blond asked with a serious expression. "This is really important and you're the only person I know here that isn't Zoro" 

"E-Eh?"

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave some beautiful kudos and if you'd like... How about a comment? I love comments.   
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! :'D


	3. TAKE A LITTLE HAND [PART 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally meets the captain of a certain group that will offer him something really special. A powerful person suddenly appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE!   
> Sorry guys... I've been resting all I can while I'm still on summer holidays but I never forgot about this fic. This month my BLINDNESS fic will stop bein on hiatus, so... yeah! I really hope you like it!

“So, is it fine?”

“Look; If you want me to help you find a place to stay… I can’t, okay?” Kureha said, looking at her empty bottle and smiling softly. “After all, you already have a place to stay”

“No, I don’t” The blond said, looking at her with such alarmed eyes that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, I’ve already took care of your feet, get out of here, okay? We’ll talk about something even more important later”

* * *

 

The blond got out of the small room and walked through the place he was before, looking at the modern furniture full of lights that made a notable contrast with the big book shelves full of books that seemed to be old and some others that looked pretty new.

“Ah, you’re here!” Nami said looking at him with a soft smile. “Are your feet completely healed now?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“That’s good to hear… Come with me, someone wants to meet you properly” She signed at a door at the other side of the hallway and grinned.

“Who is it?”

“Our captain, of course…”

“Oh, I wonder how he is… all you’ve told me about that guy sounds like you respect him so much… but… In a familiar way? I don’t really know how to express it…”

“I understand” Nami chuckled. “He’s… Well, he isn’t what people usually expects…”

“I see…”

Nami opened the door and the view of a beautiful room with childish decorations that contrasted the whole house made their way into the blond’s view, it looked surprisingly good and somehow a little entertaining to the blond.

“Oh! Hi!” The voice of a young man interrupted the blond’s thoughts as he walked inside the room behind Nami.

“Hi…”

“He is our Captain” Nami said with a wide smile, looking at the other man with pure happiness. “His name is Monkey D. Luffy”

Sanji looked at him, his big black eyes looking happily at him, a beautiful white smile from ear to ear and a small scar under his left eye. He could notice how he was using a straw hat on his back and a simple outfit of grey denim shorts and a black shirt with a big neck and without sleeves. He was wearing black latex gloves and what seemed to be the same old black converse shoes.

“Nice to meet you… I’m---“

“Sanji, right?” The young man said enthusiastically and the blond smiled at him.

“Yeah”

“Zoro told me you’re a chef. Is that true?!”

“I… Uh, yeah…”

“Awesome!” The young man lifted his arms on the air. “I want to try your food; I know it’s going to be delicious!”

“Well… I’ll cook for you whenever you want” Sanji couldn’t help but feel a weird atmosphere around and got closer to Nami. “I-Is he really your captain?” He asked her in a low tone, making the redhead smile.

“I told you, he isn’t what you usually expect… But he’s special, I must say he really has something on him”

“I see….”

“So, Sanji! I have an offer for you!” Luffy interrupted and the people gathering around them smiled. “How about---!”

“Luffy! Someone came to visit!” Makino said, entering the room with a wide smile.

A black luxury car stopped in front of the house, female guards getting out of the front and sides of the vehicle and a young beautiful woman got out of it, her long pale legs moving elegantly along with her long Chinese dress as well as her black shiny hair moved along with the wind, making a beautiful contrast with what seemed like expensive jewelry and a beautiful pale face with perfect factions that looked delicate and strong at the same time, she was wearing sunglasses and a beautiful black hat.

“It’s not like I’m not safe here… get out of my way” She said, walking towards the entrance with a wide smile on her face. The door opened slowly and a grown man, tall and with slightly dark skin and an afro waited for her inside the house. She nodded to him and walked inside, looking at the decoration of the lobby.

“Where’s Luffy?” She asked him and he pointed at the door at the left hall located at the end of the corridor, next to the stairs that led to the second floor. “Thank you”

* * *

 

 

Sanji stopped breathing when a beautiful woman with a purple Chinese dress walked inside the room, she was way taller than Nami and a bit taller than Robin, her big eyes and beautiful skin shining amazingly like she was a porcelain doll and a natural hourglass shape that Sanji could notice was the result of hours of exercise and perfect genetics.

“Ah, Hancock! Hi!”

“Luffy~! You don’t know how much I missed you~! There’s been a lot of stuff recently on Sabaody!”

“Oh, really?”

“Haven’t you read the newspapers?”

Luffy looked at her with a funny face and she sighed.

“I’ll take that as a no, my dear!” She hugged him and the other man couldn’t help but scream as she hugged him harder every second that passed.

“Shouldn’t we help him?” Sanji asked and Nami laughed.

“She’s the real owner of this house. I already told you she really is awesome” Nami laughed and looked at the blond. “Plus, she’s really powerful…”

“What do you mean?”

“What? You thought all we did recently at the lab was illegal? The government doesn’t like us but she is the one speaking for us with them”

“I think I’ll need a better explanation…”

“That’ll be for later, let’s get out of here while they talk and wait for what he wanted to tell you”

“Is it something bad?”

“Something bad…? Well, I think those are good news”

“Really?!”

They walked out of the room and found Zoro and Perona fighting at the lobby.

“Hey, hey… Moss for brains, what are you doing to Perona?” Sanji walked towards them and looked at Zoro defiantly.

“Yup! Tell him, dumbass!” Perona said and Sanji could notice she was wearing different clothes, she was now using a short black skirt and a white shirt with long sleeves decorated with red roses. When Sanji looked at her again, he was pretty sure she was using makeup and her hair was the same but looking way healthier. She really looked like a doll now that Sanji could look at her dressed like that, her thin legs toned perfectly and her small hands grabbing a beautiful red purse.

“Hmm? Oh! Sanji! Why are you still using those pajamas?!”

“I haven’t had time to change clothes…” The blond laughed and looked at her. “You look so different”

“Oh, that’s because I’m finally free!” She laughed. “Even though I was free since the beginning…”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm… It’s kind of difficult to understand, they’ll tell you later since all this will be like a shock for you…”

“I know, it’s a lot of information…”

“Have you seen Kureha already?”

“Yeah, Chopper is fine too”

Perona nodded and smiled at him as a tall man with black hair and an elegant suit walked next to her and looked at Zoro.

“Roronoa.” He simply said, expressionless.

Sanji looked at him and couldn’t stop himself from letting out a surprise noise.

“Huh? What is it?” Zoro asked, looking at him.

“Mihawk?! What are you doing here?! You look so… different?”

He could remember a man with a face similar as this man’s but with black eyes and a darker skin tone. This man in front of him was pale and taller, his eyes were now a weird yellow color that reminded him of a beast or something.

“Do I know you or something?”

“I-I…”

“I think the man you remember is the old Mihawk… His grandfather” Zoro said to the blond, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

The other man looked at them with a weird expression.

“Yeah… I remember him trying to be one of the strongest kendo contestants… I can’t remember if he kept his record…”

“He did” Mihawk answered and looked at him. “And I do too, even though some other people try to take my title” He said, smiling playfully at Zoro. “Right, Roronoa?”

“Someday… I already told you I’ll defeat you someday”

“Well, I can’t wait for that battle but as I told you, keep on training, I’ll be waiting for that day”

“Sure”

“Well, see you later. Give my regards to your captain and… have a good day”

Perona smiled at them and walked to the exit next to him.

“Perona! Are you going with him?”

“Ah! I live with him. We’ll meet later, okay?” Perona said, waving at the blond and walking through the door, the other man taking her by the shoulder and rolling his eyes.

“She lives with him?”

“I still can’t find an answer to that…” Zoro said, looking at the door closing slowly. “Well, it’s not like she’s a little girl or something”

“What do you mean?! She’s a teenager!”

Zoro laughed and looked at the blond.

“You fell for her looks?!” Nami said in horror.

“What do you mean?!”

“She’s twenty-five!” Zoro said and laughed hysterically.

“What?!” Sanji blushed as Zoro tried to stop.

* * *

 

 

“So, as you see, everything’s going smoothly… maybe with some more information we can stop them and you’ll be able to get a new awesome life! Maybe marrying me would be and option!”

“I like the idea of my friends doing what they dream of, but I won’t marry you!” Luffy said and made a face.

“Ah! Let me dream a little, okay?”

“How’s Rayleigh doing?”

“Huh? Well… I haven’t heard of him, but I think the answer is pretty obvious, he may be doing the same as always”

Luffy laughed and she smiled like it was the best day of her life.

“Well, I need to go” Hancock stood up and fixed her dress. “Oh, by the way, there’s going to be a party next weekend, I need all of you to go there. I’ll send you the information later, okay?”

“A party?! Sounds good!”

* * *

 

 

As Nami, Sanji and Zoro sat on the stairs, waiting for Luffy to finish his talk with that woman. The blond couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He was worried about his future, if all they already told him was true, finding a job as a chef would be really difficult, resulting in no having a place to stay or even a way to survive. Good job, Sanji. He woke up in the best situation.

“Why do you look so tense? Stop biting your nails!”

“Sorry… I feel the need to smoke when I’m--- No, nothing…”

“Here” Zoro took out a small box with cigarettes and a golden lighter. “You dropped these before and Robin told me to return them to you” he said while throwing them at the blond.

“Thanks…”

As the blond lit his cigarette and let the smell of tobacco calm him a little, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it slowly, looking at the corridor’s decoration.

After a while, the woman from before left the room and walked towards the corridor along with her security team.

“It was nice to see you” She smiled at them and stopped when he saw the blond. “Luffy and that Trafalgar guy told me about you; My name is Boa Hancock, nice to meet you uh… Sanji… What is your…”

“Just Sanji, my lady”

Hancock smiled at him and made a face.

“Okay, nice to meet you Sanji.” She started to walk away again and the blond looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

“Well… she’s like a goddess”

“Oh, she really is! Yohohohoho!” The man at the door said while closing it and walked towards him. “Nice to meet you, my name is Brook”

“Oh, Sanji”

“Yeah, I heard it a second ago. Yohohoho!”

“Why is everyone introducing themselves to me?”

“That’s something common, you know?”  Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

“I… Uh…” Sanji blushed until his face was a dark shade of red and looked away from Zoro.

“Ah! Get in already guys! You too, Zoro, Brook!” Luffy said, looking through the door frame. All of them going back to the room as the blond looked nervously at the people on the room.

“Well, I was about to ask you something super important!”

“W-What is it?”

“Are you really a chef?!” The young man said with a big smile.

“I already told you… yes, I am a chef and if you are hungry I’ll cook something for you” Sanji rolled his eyes, somehow it was getting a little contagious. Thank you, moss for brains.

“Then it’s all said! You’ll stay with us, you’ll become our friend! How about that?!”

The blond stared in shock at the other man’s words, people smiling around him and looking at him with sincere looks, it somehow felt really warm.

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say…”

“You have nowhere to go, don’t you? Then stay with us! Kureha already told me you were looking for a place to stay and this is the perfect place!”

“But it was just some minutes ago that we knew each other, why taking such a decision that fast?”

Luffy laughed and looked at him.

“Because you look like a good person and that’s what matters to me, after all… Why would anyone prefer being alone than having someone by their side?”

“I-I…”

“Say no more! You’ll stay with us!” The other man shouted with a wide smile on his face, jumping towards him and hugging him hard. “Welcome to your new home. Shishshishishi!”

Sanji stayed in silence looking at Zoro as the other man smiled softly at him and nodded.

“Why don’t we have a party?!”

“Ah, well…” Sanji’s sight started to blur, tears accumulating on his eyes and threatening to fall down through his pale cheeks that were now a bright pink shade.

He was so happy he could cry, as memories of him spending several days alone or with his old man suddenly appeared in his head, not a single friend, just him. Was he even human back then? Was he even normal? He wanted the answer to those questions so bad.

And even if his past was what someone could call normal, he knew being supported by someone like it was nothing on the hardest times, instead of hurting his pride brought life back to him, it made him feel so much better as the bad memories of him only staying alone because he wanted to made their way into his heart and his soul. That feeling of not wanting to spend any time doing anything, of feeling bad without a reason and somehow wanting to have more company by his side hurt really bad inside him. But was totally disappearing little by little when all that people around him tried to be his friends.

As the blond looked at Zoro from that small distance, the world around him started to move and that was the moment the blond knew he was feeling dizzy.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luffy asked, grabbing the blond by his arm and stopping him from falling to the floor. “Hey!”

“He’s exhausted… Remember he needs to get all his energy back” Kureha said, looking at the blond slowly closing his eyes. “Damn idiot, always exceeding his limits…”

“He really looks like a good person…” Nami smiled, looking at the blond falling asleep on Luffy’s shoulder.

“He is a good person. I somehow think it was better if he forgot about everything he’s been through…”

“What do you mean?” Nami asked.

“No, nothing… He needs some rest, is there any empty room for him to stay?”

Luffy nodded and carried the blond outside the room.

“Is he okay?” Zoro asked, looking at Luffy and Sanji getting away slowly.

“Worried, Zoro?”

“N-No… Just asking”

“Well, he is fine… He and Chopper are tired after all they’ve been through at that place…” Kureha shrugged and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

“Do you think It was a good decision?” Nami asked, giving luffy a plate full of small cakes.

“Yup! Besides, he looks really cool, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, I think so”

“I wonder what he knows about the past, maybe Robin will be really pleased to be friends with him” The young man said, smiling at the redhead sitting in front of him.

“His face reminded me of something…”

“Huh?”

“No, nothing! Enjoy the cakes, tomorrow’s going to be a new day!”

“Ah! You’re not going to be that busy tomorrow, right?” Luffy asked.

“Uh huh, why?”

“Could you take Sanji to buy some comfortable clothes? Zoro told me he didn’t have enough clothes and the ones he had on his bag were really uncomfortable”  
“Will it be okay?”

“Yeah! And while you’re shopping, you can buy some more food!”

“Hah, as if! I’ll buy lots of clothes for him and myself!”

“Ah, could you sew my hat again?”

“Again?! What happened?”

“I somehow fell from the second floor into a tree on the garden… shishishi!”

“Damn idiot…!”  

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the art and stuff... It'll be the same as one of my other works, the art will be at the end of the final chapter... I want to shop everything finished. :'D Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave some kudos and of course, any kind of comment is accepted here! 
> 
> THANKS!


	4. Take a Little Hand [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji starts what anyone would call a new life outside of the building that kept him prisioner for years. To his surprise, this new time isn't what he expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter is out~!  
> I'm in a hurry to finish at least some chapters for my fics since I know next year will be full of work and stuff... (My body hates medicine school, but I love it) So yep! FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER OUT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!~~~

The blond woke up in a bed he didn’t remember at all, he looked at the window next to him, smiling at the sunlight and feeling the comfortable pillow under his head.

As he sat on the bed, he noticed a piece of paper next to his clothes on the nearest table.

“Huh?”

He stood up and took the folded piece of paper, looking at the beautiful handwriting and smiling at the small text.

> _“Sanji, once you wake up go take a shower and eat something at the kitchen, here are your weird clothes”_

The blond looked at the clothes on the table and opened his eyes wide, there was even some underwear.

“I hope they didn’t find anything weird on my clothes…”

The blond looked around him and smiled. Of course it was weird to wake up at a different place too often, but this time he felt save.

* * *

As he smiled like a little kid, he entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared in silence when he noticed the weird red mark on his neck, he was scared and tried to look somewhere else but he stopped when he noticed the nearly invisible scars on his wrists.

“W-What…”

They didn’t look like something someone would get from an accident. He didn’t see those marks back at the lab, so that meant those marks suddenly appeared. As the blond kept on looking at them he noticed they weren’t made with something sharp, those weren’t clean cuts, it was more like something someone made to him, it was something made with violence, like scratches.

“Agh! Fuck it!” The blond looked away and tried to ignore all those scars and went to take a shower.

* * *

Later that day, when the blond was walking through the halls, he noticed Robin was getting out of her room, she looked back at him and smiled.

“Good morning”

“G-Good morning!” Sanji said, blushing and trying to look away from her.

“Why don’t you go and wake Zoro up?”

“Huh?”

“Well… It’s not like I’d like to enter his messy room”

“Uh, yeah… where’s his room?”

“At the end of the hallway, it’s a black door”

“Ok… fine”

“Ah, don’t knock, he won’t listen” Robin chuckled.

The blond nodded and walked to where Robin was pointing, he looked at the black door and stood in front of it.

“Uh…”

He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly, trying not to breathe. He walked inside, slowly and in silence.

“huh?”

The blond stopped when he looked at the mountains of books near Zoro’s bed. Some of those looked really old, with yellow pages and ripped covers.

“Woah…”

He looked around him and all he could see was three swords on a table and a lot more of books. He walked towards the nearest book mountain and took the book on the top; the title was just a large number: _“2666”_ , as he opened the book, he could notice some of the pages were burned on the edges and that it was written in what he could recognize as Spanish.

He kept on looking at the bunch of books in front of him, just to find titles that were familiar to him and some other titles that weren’t, titles as _L'Étranger, Diary of a Madman, Ensaio sobre a cegueira, Ensaio sobre a Lucidez._ He was really surprised to find all those different languages in a small bunch of books. Did Zoro really know all those languages? He couldn’t remember that, but if it was true, it was awesome.

He stopped breathing when he looked at what he could recognize as a photo album, the pages looked yellow, just like all the books and the cover looked somehow burned and dusty. He quickly grabbed it and opened it on a random page, he stopped breathing when a photo fell and he noticed there was someone with the same hair color as him.

“I-Is it me?”

He tried to pick the photo but a hand was on his shoulder in just a second.

“Don’t touch that”

“Ugh… I…”

“Why are you here?” Zoro asked with a face that said more than anything else.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“Robin sent you to wake me up, right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Get out of here!”

The blond opened his eyes in surprise.

“And leave that fucking album where it was!”

“Ah... Y-Yeah!” The blond suddenly dropped the album and made a face. “I-I’ll pick it up”

He moved his hands really fast and took the photo on the floor with his left hand, hiding it under his sleeve; he smiled at Zoro and closed the book before leaving it right where it was.

“Robin just sent me here to wake you up, that’s all… I just noticed all these books had titles I could read”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Zoro’s face seemed to relax a little.

“Well… somehow I can speak French and I can understand some other languages… But I don’t really know why”

Zoro opened his eyes like plates.

“Then Luffy was right when he said you’ll be part of our team…”

“Huh?”

“No, nothing.” Zoro crossed his arms and looked at the blond. “Do you like to read?”

“Uh? Well… I think so…”

“Good… could you wait for me outside?”

“Ah… Y-Yes!” Sanji walked outside of the room and closed the door really fast, he ran towards his room and locked the door. When he felt less nervous, he took the photograph out and looked at it.

“E-Eh? Why wouldn’t he like me to see a photo of us toge… ther…?” He put the photograph closer to his face and tried to look at it with real concentration. “Why?”

* * *

The blond opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a knock on the door, he ran towards his bed and put the photograph under it, looking around him to later find a better spot to hide it.

“Hey, eyebrows!”

“W-Wait!”

He quickly ran towards the door to open it and smiled at the green haired man who was about to knock again.

“Why did you take so long?”

“I was checking something….”

Zoro made a face and looked at the blond suspiciously.

“Let’s go eat something, I’m hungry”

“C-Can I cook?!”

“Huh? If you want to…”

“Great!” The blond said smiling and looking at Zoro with his blue eyes open wide.

“Y-Yeah… Whatever”

Soon, Zoro was looking at how the blond was cutting small pieces of fruit and making some pancakes, he noticed the other man’s smile. It looked like all his worries were just gone. If all they discovered was true, somehow something inside him was hoping for the blond to don’t remember it.

He knew how cruel the people at the laboratory were, how they killed people by just using drugs or violence, how many people ended up with terrible memories and living afraid of going outside just because of the fear of being kidnapped again by that organization.

He kept on looking at the blond until he walked towards him and put a plate in front of him full of delicious food.

 “Is there something wrong?” The blond said, sitting at the other side of the table and looking at him with wide eyes.

 “Huh?”

“Take it as a way to say thank you for saving my unconscious ass last time”

“Oh, that… Robin was the one who took care of you”

“But you carried me the whole way out of there”

“W-Well…”

“Just shut up and eat”

* * *

As they kept on eating their breakfast in silence, the long nosed man, Usopp, entered the kitchen, running towards Zoro and making an alarmed expression.

“I finally found you, Zoro!”

“What’s the deal, Usopp?” Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at him. 

“We have an emergency at the port!”

“Aren’t there violet, Rebecca and Kyros?!”

“They sent a message asking for some help”

“That must be a trap… The organization doesn’t attack so early”

“It’s not the organization, it’s a group of rebels! Come on!” Usopp pulled his arm and made him stand up.

Zoro looked at the blond who was opening his mouth wide and looking at the alarmed man next to him.

“I-I…”

“It’s an emergency, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“At least you finished your breakfast” Sanji smiled and took Zoro’s empty plate. “Go!”

“Ah! Sanji, right?”

“Huh? Yeah…”

“Nami is looking for you upstairs. Hurry, she’s mad”

The blond opened his eyes in fear and finished his food as fast as he could while he looked at the other two men running outside the kitchen.

* * *

After a while, he washed the plates and hurried upstairs, just to find Nami knocking at his door desperately.

“Uh…”

“Sanji! Let’s go to the center of the city!”

“Eh?”

“Luffy told me to help you find some decent clothes and personal stuff… Plus, I want a new dress”

“B-But I don’t have any money… And I have my suits”

Nami chuckled and looked at him.

“Listen, if you’re here it’s because you’re part of this enormous family. That means we support each other on everything”

The blond remained in silence, looking at Nami’s face. She looked happy and even though she didn’t look like it, she was just speaking like a little kid full of hope.

“Besides, we have a party next month and you need a good suit”

“M-Me?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

* * *

* * *

While the blond looked around him when getting outside the house, he noticed how the leaves on the trees moved, making beautiful shadows and figures on the floor.

“Is there something wrong?” Nami asked and took out some keys out of her pocket.

“Uh… Well… I’d really like to remember the last time I saw a beautiful day as this one”

“Huh?”

“Well… Somehow I feel like I didn’t even see the sunlight before getting to the way I was back at the lab”

Nami looked down and the blond smiled.

“But… I’m glad I can still see something like this”

“Do you… know how old are you?” Nami asked.

“Huh? Uh… well…”

“I know what you’re thinking, it’s pretty obvious that they stopped the aging process of your body”

“Well… It looks like it”

“So you don’t remember how old you were before… uh… Whatever happened to you?”

“Hmm… No, I don’t think I remember… I just hope I wasn’t that old”

“You don’t look old”  
Sanji laughed and opened the car’s door for Nami to get inside it, after walking around it, he got inside next to her and made a noise.

“There’s one thing I remember”

“What is it?”

“Back when I was a kid, I used to believe that cars would fly and some other awesome stuff… But it’s the same kind of car as my time”

Nami laughed.

“You sound like an old man!”

“Do I?” Sanji chuckled.

“Well… Actually, this car is and old model. Some time ago… I found it on a… place far from here, I brought it with someone’s help and Franky repaired it, the inside Is like a car from nowadays but the model is from your time, I think”

“Awesome…”

“Oh! Let’s go!”

Nami smiled as she started the car and began driving, the blond kept on looking at the buildings around him, like it was just some kind of dream.

“Woah, the future surely is beautiful…”

Nami chuckled and stopped the car when the traffic light turned red.

“Just this part of the country, the other half is the great demonstration that hell really exists”

“What do you mean?”

“One day… you’ll know what I’m talking about” She said as she gripped her left arm and made a face.

“Are you okay?” The blond asked, surprised at the change on Nami’s expression.

“Y-Yeah!”

After a while, they got to their destination, it was some kind of street full of luxury stores, all around there was clean and beautiful.

“Woah…”

“The port is some blocks away from here, so Zoro and Usopp might meet with us later, let’s just hurry before they come and ruin the fun”

Sanji laughed and walked next to her until they entered a big store.

“Good morning, Madame” A woman walked towards them and smiled. “Are you looking for something in special?”

“Clothes for him” Nami pointed at the blond. “Something elegant, a good suit”

“Please come this way” She smiled at them and led the way towards some suits in exhibition.

“I’ll leave you in good hands…” Nami said, looking at the small watch on her wrist and smiling at the blond. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, choose whatever you like, okay?”

The blond looked at the redhead walk outside the store and smiled at the woman handing him a pair of suits.

“T-Thank you…”

* * *

* * *

“Zoro!” Usopp shouted while charging his gun and fixing his long, curly hair. “Towards the entrance!”

Zoro looked at him and nodded while running towards a building near the beach. He unsheathed his katana and hid behind some boxes.

“Roronoa!” A woman with pink hair and big eyes ran to him and smiled. “We were waiting for you, guys! Where’s God?”

“God…?” Zoro was about to laugh but he thought it wasn’t the moment for that.

“Ah… every time he hacks into the system of a company or something like that, he sends some mails or document with his signature… He called himself God Usopp”

“T-That’s too much…” Zoro looked at the building where Usopp was preparing his gun and made a face.

“Let’s go, my father looked inside already and there are just five men” She walked towards the entrance.

“Sounds easy” Zoro smiled and ran behind her.

“Yes, Luffy… I saw them!” Nami said while pressing the small device on her ear. “W-What?! You want me to go alone?!”

She stopped and punched her car’s door.

“W-What about Sanji?!”

* * *

* * *

As the blond looked at himself in front of the big mirror of that store he kept on thinking of the marks on his wrists, as much as it was something really bad, he somehow didn’t want to know about his past. Something deep inside was telling him that it was terrible, just by the fact that he ended in a place like that and woke up lots of decades later.

“Maybe I was just crazy or I was a criminal…” He laughed and touched the soft fabric of the shirt he was trying.

After a while trying different clothes, he chose some good pieces and walked out of the fitting room.

“Huh? Where’s Nami? It’s been more than the time she told me…”

“Oh, you mean the redhead beauty that came with you?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“She left her pay code for you to pay the clothes and said that she wanted you to wait for her at the cafeteria at the other side of the street”

“Hah?”

“She left this” The woman handed him a small wallet. “So… you’re taking all of this?”

“I guess…”

After paying all the clothes, he was waiting for them to pack them and put them in some bags before being interrupted by a man running inside the store.

“Ah! Blondie!” Zoro shouted and looked around him.

“Z-Zoro?! What are you doing here?! Weren’t you out on some business with Usopp?!”

“Ah, we already finished and Luffy sent me here… He said Nami had to take care of something important…”

“Where’s Usopp?”

“He stayed with our friends at the port, he had to fix something”

They waited for the people at the store and took the bags, Zoro and the blond kept on walking through the streets until they found Zoro’s car.

“Huh? You have a car?”

“Well… it’s kind of old but I like it”

It was just a simple black car, it looked like whatever sanji imagined a car from the future would look like, except it didn’t seem to fly. The blond laughed at that kind of thought and smiled at Zoro.

“Let’s leave the bags here and go grab something for lunch” The green haired man said, looking anything else but the blonde’s blue orbs.

“Uh… Okay”

As they continued walking around the center of the city, looking at all the fantastic buildings that stole a smile from the blond, a weird idea crossed his mind.

“Now that I think about it, Zoro… What do you guys do for a living?”

“Hmm?” Zoro’s eyes opened wide.

“Yeah, what do you do? I see you all and you don’t look like you work for an office, you don’t even dress formally. Why do you all live together at that woman’s enormous house and why do you call Luffy your boss?”

Zoro chuckled and looked back at the blond.

“Let’s see… We are working under Luffy in a way, since he has helped us in some personal stuff, but more than our boss, he’s our friend. Even though he looks like an idiot, he’s really fucking strong and capable… he’s not really intelligent though… he’s more like the impulsive kind of guy. We live at Boa’s “enormous” house because she likes Luffy and she wants to help his and our cause”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… There are some illegal groups around that just keep messing with us, they keep on supporting the company who had you and all the other people trapped inside that lab. We just do whatever we want and try to stop this huge government’s company”

“Wait, doesn’t it make you an illegal group too?”

“Two of the government’s dogs are supporting us without them knowing. Any proof of us being the ones destroying those labs is erased from this world”

“Hah?!”

The blond stopped walking when a little girl took his hand, he looked at her and a man punched him in the stomach.

“Don’t you dare make any noise… Just come with us” The man said, getting close to the blond and pushing him to another street.

“If you shout or do something suspicious… we won’t have mercy on you or your redhead friend” The young girl said with a serious face.

His eyes opened wide and he followed them in silence.

* * *

* * *

  


“Let’s just thank them and of course, our idiot boss” Zoro laughed and kept on walking. “Ah, by the way. For now, just keep walking next to me, It’s not like I want to alarm you but someone’s been following us all this time…”

There was no answer.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, blondie”

He stopped walking and looked around him. His heart beating so fast.

"Oi, eyebrows!"

He tried to look for the blond but a lot of people started walking around him. 

_**“Where the fuck did he go?!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave some sexy, awesome, amazing kudos if you liked it!! :'D


	5. White Noise [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji will discover a truth that had been hidden from him since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! :'D

The blond kept on walking next to those two, trying not to move and finding a way to escape.

“Who are you?” The blond said while following them. He had handcuffs on and they looked kind of dangerous.

“We just want to show you something”

“Oh~ really?” He smiled and noticed how the handcuffs made his wrists hurt and the skin around them was starting to get irritated.

“Hey, your handcuffs are weird… I’ll follow you, so please take these off”

“Oh, no… You look like a strong guy”

“Well… Thank you?” He chuckled. “But I’m sorry to say I don’t even use my hands to defend myself”

He smiled and held up a leg in the air.

“So?”

* * *

 

> _“Yes, Nami! I know I messed up!” Zoro made a face and looked around him while pressing the smile device on his ear._
> 
> _“Okay, Zoro… Usopp is already following the trace of the chip I gave to Sanji…” The redhead said on the other side of the line._
> 
> _“It’s not good... Guys, there’s a problem” Usopp said with a worried voice._
> 
> _“What is it?”_
> 
> _“He’s… going to the calm belt”_
> 
> _“Hah?!”_
> 
> _“He doesn’t even know how to get here! Someone must’ve taken him!” Nami said._
> 
> _“Nami… Are you there?” Zoro asked._
> 
> _“Huh? Yes, Luffy sent me”_
> 
> _“Wait for me there… and be prepared for anything”_

* * *

 

“Thank you…” Sanji said looking at his free wrists.

“No problem” The little girl said. She had white skin, big eyes and her cheeks turned red, looking like small circles.

“Where are we going?” The blond asked to the other man.

“We saw you with one of the sacred terrorists… We need information”

“Sacred Terrorists?”

“That guy with the green hair and the redhead beauty you were with”

“I understand the part about terrorists… But why sacred?”

“How can they get the help from the government if they’re against it?”

“Uh… Well… I don’t really know?” The blond laughed. “I just don’t know a thing...”

“What the fuck do you mean?!”

“Hey, I only woke up from a too long dream some days ago… I don’t remember a thing about my past or my life and they just rescued me!”

“So you barely know them?!” The other man laughed. “Then they won’t care if we kill you”

“With what?” The blond held up a gun. “With this old thing?”

“H-Hey! Give it to me!”

He pointed at the man and the girl and walked away from them.

“You must be really stupid… I’m not the kind of person who likes to use these things… I think. So be good and let me go”

He ran as fast as he could through the streets he didn’t know and later he found himself lost in front of an enormous iron door.

He stopped in front of it and looked around. There was something on the other side of it that was making him feel like going inside there.

He only wanted to stay there in silence, looking at the door with a serious face.

* * *

 

As Usopp made his way into the system of the cameras at the entrance of the calm belt, he looked at the blond staring at the big door and looking like he wanted to go inside there.

“It’s better if he knows before he starts thinking we lied to him, right?” Usopp asked Luffy and the boy nodded.

Usopp put on his earphones and pressed a button in them.

> _“Nami… Come back home, right now”_
> 
> _“Hah?! I’m waiting for Sanji, you know?!”_
> 
> _“He’s fine… he’s no longer in danger” Usopp looked at the blond in the screen. “And Zoro?”_
> 
> _“Hmm?”_
> 
> _“Take your time… And when I say take your time, is stop on your way and let the blond know the time he’s living in”_
> 
> _“Hah?”_
> 
> **_“He’s already at the entrance. Let’s just let him know”_ **
> 
> _“Fine”_

* * *

The blond kept on looking at the door and decided to push it and go to the other side of it.

Somehow, the buildings on that side were destructed, there was just ruins and fire everywhere.

He looked closely to what seemed to have been an enormous building and noticed some bodies on the floor, children, women, animals. It was the best representation of hell.

He kept on walking through a path covered in dry blood and chunks of constructions. It was something he wished he didn’t want to see. Of course, it was suspicious that everything looked great after two long wars, but it was ridiculous. Death was in the air, there was nothing else, just a lonely path that showed the real struggles of a war. On a small house, some meters away from him. He could listen to the voice of a girl crying. That’s when he noticed there was people still living there.

He kept on walking, trying to ignore all the crying voices and found a church in ruins but somehow it looked like something he recognized, he had some lost memories about it and he knew it. He couldn’t speak and his hands were shaking. He just held the gun with one hand and kept on walking, ignoring the church.

And just a few more seconds were necessary for him to start running and feel like all the air in his lungs was missing, it was all he needed to start feeling desperate. He sat on the stairs of what looked like a nice house, he ran so far he almost lost sight of all the creepy stuff that was around him.

That beautiful house almost gave him chills, he looked around him and noticed there was just some people around but none of them looking at him. He stood up and walked towards the door, he looked through the window that was next to it and noticed there wasn’t a single soul inside it.

His hand started to shake and he started to open it.

“Eyebrows, what are you doing here?” Zoro was behind him.

The green haired man closed the door again and took Sanji’s hand, just to take him to somewhere else, somewhere away from that house and run back to the creepy zone.

“Idiot! That house has special security!”

“Eh?”

“Come on! Are you really that stupid?! If you were to enter much further you would've got killed in an instant!"

“H-Hey… What’s with all this?”

“It’s the calm belt, after two wars it’s pretty obvious there should be some destruction somewhere”

“I see…”

“A-Are you okay?”

“No” The blond laughed. “I’m not…”

“H-Hey… stop shaking!” Zoro shouted and the blond opened his eyes in shock.

Sanji pushed him away and closed his eyes. It was too much for him.

He somehow made his legs start to work again, so he ran away from Zoro, back to the enormous door. He kept on running until he got lost, until he was back to the big buildings and amazing places, the big ads and the colorful lights. Back to the lie everyone was living in.

But his legs didn’t stop, his legs wanted to continue moving and his eyes wanted to ignore everything around him, it was just shades and blurry lights around him.

He ran towards a big bridge and looked at the sea, the blue and amazing sea that made him forget about everything.

That was the moment tears started to go down through his chin, and if he didn’t even see anything before, all turned black around him.

He was lucky there wasn’t a single soul around him, because he started to cry louder, he held a silent scream and tried to calm down.

Of course, he was surprised, he tried to make himself believe that nothing changed, that that time was the same as his, or the same as the faint memories he had. And after some minutes passed, he cleaned the tears on his face with his hand and looked around him. It looked like it was about to rain, the sky was getting cloudy and the sunlight was slowly disappearing.

He tried to calm down and started to walk through the big streets, looking down, just to his feet and being pushed by all the people running desperately around him. It started to rain and he was the only one standing there and getting wet with the intense rain.

“Hey, blondie!” A car stopped next to the blond and Zoro got out of it. “I’ve been looking for you all this time!”

“What do you want?”

“Well, you suddenly ran away… Come on, let’s go home”

The blond ignored him and Zoro grabbed his arm.

“I said we’re going home, idiot!”

The blond moved really fast and freed himself from Zoro’s grip.

“Why do I have to?! That place is not my house!”

“Yes, it is! Do you have some other place to go?!”

The blond looked at Zoro’s eyes and looked down, hiding his face with his bangs, letting out small sobs that made Zoro open his eyes in surprise.

“D-Don’t cry!”

“I’m not fucking crying!” The blond suddenly kicked him in the stomach and the green haired man fell on his knees.

“You…!”

Zoro stood up and punched him in the face, the blond laughed until his stomach hurt and tears filled his eyes.

“Why are you laughing?”

“It’s seems that It’s been ages without doing something like this”

“Hah?!”

“Just something I remembered from the past…” The blond smiled and tried to kick him again but Zoro stopped his leg with his arms.

“Oh~! So you want to fight!” Zoro tried to fix his posture, cleaning the dirt from his knees and smiling at the blond.

**_“Bring it on, Marimo head!”_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, how about giving it some awesome kudos? Thanks for reading! <3


	6. White noise [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monochrome is back!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, MONOCHROME IS BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! YEAH! I had some problems with the archive on my computer... (I forgot to save it... so I had to repeat it again HAHAHAHA!) But it's back!   
> Some new characters are appearing this time and... well... The action is going to start soon :D

****After shouting, the blond looked around him and noticed the other man was looking at him with wide eyes.

“H-Hey… Are you okay?”

“I-I’m…”

“We’ve already fought like this, right?”

“Huh?”

“But your expression was different… It was so dark and it looked like you didn’t have feelings”

“I-I think so…”

“Hey, tell me… Has a time machine been invented?”

“Time machine?”

“Maybe I can go back to my time and live a happy life…”

“H-Hey…”

“What?”

“The war started at your time—I mean, our time”

“So?!”

“Do you want to go back to the time when a massive hunger and suffering started? Do you really want to see all those kids and women getting killed just because they needed to work under horrible conditions?”

“I don’t want to be alone… Even though I don’t know if there was somebody for me back then… Maybe there is, and I want to take the risk”

“Well… Time machines haven’t been invented”

“I wish they were” Sanji looked down, his face darkened as his mouth showed all the sadness he was keeping inside him.

“I don’t want to go back, I wouldn’t go back even if there’s a time machine. I don’t remember a thing about the past! I-I’ll just live my life here”

“Hey, don’t tell me you lost your memory too!”

“Something like that” Zoro smirked. “But I can assume it was fun being your friend back then”

“Yeah… My friend…”

“Let’s go back home… Kureha wants to check you again”

“F-Fine… But I have some questions”

“Ok…”

They got into the car and drove through the city. Just when Zoro stopped because of a signal, the blond looked at him and started to laugh nervously.

“I don’t know how to ask everything”

“Just do it?”

“Why is there a place like that? Isn’t the world recovering from the war?”

“Well… it’s been like that since then. If you could notice, the houses there are old and horrible, and the people is sick or has some deformity”

“So, what?”

“The government didn’t want something as ugly as that. And the damn laboratory takes people from there and even though I don’t like to admit it, they take care of houses and properties there, in exchange of doing experiments with all the people”

“So, that’s why that house…”

“Yeah, it has a special security system just in case someone wants to get inside. They are taking care of it so the person who owned the house can go back after being the victim of their experiments…”

“Oh, I see…”

“We have some people in our team that has been there or at other cities with the same situation as that place”

“Huh? Who?”

“Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky… Chopper”

“Really?”

“I think that Trafalgar guy has also been in that situation. Most people have been there too”

“I see…”

“Even our benefactor, Hancock”

“W-What?! But she looks like—“

“She was kidnapped because of her looks, we all know there’s a deeper story behind all that; but it’s the only thing she says”

“I see…”

“That kick from a while ago… Where did you learn to kick like that?”

“I might not look like it, but I’ve practiced savate, karate, Tae Kwon Do and kick boxing. Along with some other things. Cooking isn’t the only thing I know”

“Hmm… Sounds like you didn’t have friends”

“S-Shut up!”

“Hmm” Zoro hummed and kept on driving

“Do we really have to go back?”

“Uh… no. What I said about Kureha was a lie”

“You damn…!”

“Where do you want to go, then?” Zoro interrupted the blond and looked at him with a smile.

“I want some alcohol…” The blond blushed and shamefully looked at the other side.

“Hah! Now we’re talking! I know a good place where we can drink until our bodies end up in the floor!”

Sanji laughed and Zoro changed their route, they went to a part of the city where the lights usually shine brighter than any other place, a part full of casinos and parties, women with fancy clothes walking around the streets and buildings themed as different countries and cultures.

“Woah…!” Sanji looked from the window like a little kid. “Are there restaurants here?”

“Restaurants? Uh… yeah”

“Please tell me each restaurant is the same as those buildings! Do they sell food from different countries?”

“Yes, they do”

“Awesome!”

Zoro smiled as he looked at the blond sticking his head out of the window.

“Get back inside! We don’t need an accident”

Sanji ignored him and kept looking at the lights and people dressing with costumes of some countries he could recognize.

“It’s amazing… This place is amazing…”

“I thought you’d like it”

“You don’t really remember a thing from the past, right?” The blond suddenly said.

“Huh? N-No…”

“I do… I remember us going to an awesome restaurant and having fun until it was late… I remember all of it”

“Y-You do?”

“Yeah, kind of!”

“W-What was it like?”

Sanji smiled.

“I can only remember the city being less noisy, there used to be less lights and there were no robots walking around… All those weird clothes and costumes weren’t a thing back then” He said and pointed to a group of women laughing and singing on the street.

“I see…”

“You used to be more serious, you know?” The blond smiled.

“Really?”

“Well, not as grumpy as nowadays but you were so quiet…”

“D-Doesn’t your head hurt? Remembering all that stuff at once must be really terrible”

“Just a little”

* * *

* * *

 

Chopper was running towards Usopp and Kureha who were talking on the living room. Kureha was sitting on a sofa and Usopp was looking for a book next to her.

“Hey! Is it true?!”

“What?” Kureha looked at him and made a face.

“About Sanji! Is it true that Zoro is lying to him?!”

“That damn idiot! He’s just like his grandfather!” She stood up from where she was sitting and looked at Chopper.  “Where the fuck is he?!”

“T-They are out together” Usopp said, looking at her and trying to protect himself.

“Why is he doing that?!”

“Imagine how much of a shock It could be for Sanji to suddenly know even his best friend died…”

Kureha’s face turned red out of anger and she glared at Usopp.

“That man wasn’t his best friend!”

“What do you mean by that?! Even Sanji remembers him so well!”

“That’s because he’s a greater idiot than Zoro!”

“But he’s…!”

“He’s just so stupid! I’m truly glad he lost his memory! All those stupid things he used to do in the past… This is his damn punishment for trying to act like a pirate when the times didn’t need it!”

“W-What?!”

“As you heard!”

Kureha walked away and locked herself in her office.

“So, that means Sanji used to be one of you?” Chopper asked and Usopp shrugged.

“I didn’t really understand…”

“I see…”

“Maybe someday we’ll know the truth... But for the time being, don’t tell Sanji a thing about this, okay?”

“I-I guess I can do that…”

“Thank you”

“Is there something you miss about your time?” Zoro suddenly asked, he poured some beer on a jar for Sanji and made a face when the blond looked at him and blushed.

“I can’t really remember stuff from the past...” The blond looked down. “But if there’s something I’d do if I could travel back time… It would be cooking at my geezer’s sea restaurant again”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know, I miss the salty breeze and the smell of the ocean…”

“I see… You’re pretty simple, aren’t you?”

“Are you serious? Come on! Why is your hair green?”

Zoro choked on his beer and looked at the blond with wide eyes.

“I remember a woman at the lab told me that the green hair was something some people would be born with, it was something genetic… Like a syndrome”

“I-I…”

“So…?”

Zoro sighed as he kept looking at the blond.

“I dyed it… I needed to get some protection and people with this syndrome was getting accepted at some refugees…”

“B-But why?”

“Because I was left alone, because I was lost… I managed to escape one of those labs thanks to Luffy but I couldn’t remember a thing…”

“How long have you been awake?”

“M-Me?”

“Yeah”

“Three years, I woke up three years ago, I was alone and suddenly Luffy came into my room and took me out of there”

Zoro tried to make a true story, but he wasn’t necessarily lying. He did wake up at one of those buildings, not after seventy years but they took him because of his looks.

“Why did that happen to us?”

“I don’t know…”

“I need to know, I want to know everything about my past”

“Live your present and let the memories come by themselves, idiot”

“Huh?”

“Let’s see… I don’t know a thing about both of us” He lied. “But I can tell you about the others”

“Or maybe I can tell you my version of the past” Robin appeared next to Zoro with an old book in her hand, she was wearing a long skirt and a sweater.

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asked and Sanji made a face.

“I wanted a cup of wine and I found you both, I was buying some books”

“Some books? You only have one with you!”

“Well… I have all the other ones, we need to go to the forbidden side to get some more books”

“Aren’t they getting a new shipment?”

“You know Ohara doesn’t have enough cooperators to receive such a big shipment”

“yeah, you’re right”

“Ohara?”

“Hmm?”

“They are friends of Robin, they get the books you saw the other time at my room for us”

“Really?”

“Well… It’s kind of difficult to get them and it’s illegal” Robin smiled as she looked at her book. “But we’re doing some illegal stuff already, aren’t we?”

Sanji laughed and Zoro took a sip from his glass, Robin made a face and sat in front of Sanji.

“So… What do you want to know?”

The blond looked down as he thought of some questions for Robin.

“Why is the world like this nowadays?”

“Like this? Well, we don’t know about your time, we all were born when the world was already like this”

“Ugh… It’s just that… All these weird clothes all of you have, the way I just got into a different place, full of sickness and poor people is just ridiculous! Like, I remember it wasn’t that different in my time, but it’s now all exaggerated!”

“I think I know what you’re talking about”

“Really?”

“Yep, how about I tell you the story of how I got into this group?”

“R-Really?”

Robin suddenly took her hand and put it on her knee. A sad expression was all over her face and her smile suddenly disappeared.

“All this started when I was twelve… Time goes by so fast”

* * *

 

* * *

_“She won’t recover from this, it’s better to leave her alone!”_

_“Her leg is gone how will she live a normal life?”_

_“Well, we can get her a new one”_

_“Those are expensive!”_

_“So?!”_

_“Let’s leave her alone! Even her medicine is expensive and we don’t have enough money!”_

_“But how will she survive alone?!”_

_“Her mother left her money, we can leave her some of that and then take the other part, half and a half”_

_“She has a house this big, what else does she want?”_

_“My sister must be mad at me…”_

_“Who told her to die?”_

_Robin opened his eyes like plates and started to cry as she heard how they were judging her and her mother._

_“Come on, let’s get out of this house!”_

_“A-Auntie?!”_

_She heard people walking through the house and the sound of big packages on the floor._

_“H-Hey! Don’t forget about me! Auntie!”_

_“Let’s go, let’s go!”_

_Robin tried to move but the medicine was too strong for her, she couldn’t move her arms at all._

_\--_

_That’s how days passed so quick to Robin, she was left alone in her own bed without her leg and with her sickness making her weaker every time, she felt like dying, her mouth was dry and she was getting skinnier as time passed._

_One day she heard the door of her house opening._

_“Uncle?! Aunt?! Did y-you come for me?!”_

_She heard people get inside the house, lots of people._

_“Huh?! This place is enormous!”_

_“How did you know this place was abandoned, Saul?”_

_“Huh? Well… I just knew”_

_“Aunt! Uncle!” Robin shouted and fell out of the bed, she instantly tried to move through the floor, directly to the door. “Help me! It’s me, Robin!”_

_Robin cried as she heard people run upstairs but she stopped when she saw a redhead man with a beard open the door._

_“W-Who are you?” Robin asked, her eyes closing slowly._

_“H-Hey! Are you okay?!”_

_“Who…” Hey eyes finally closed and the man at the entrance ran to help her._

_“Hey! Wake up!”_

* * *

 

_Robin slowly opened her eyes as she felt a wet towel on her forehead._

_“W-Where am I?”_

_“Are you okay?” And old man was beside her, sitting on the bed and checking her. “You still have fever… don’t move too much”_

_“I… I thought my family…”_

_“You’re Olivia’s daughter, right?” Another man was sitting on a chair next to the bed, he was muscled and tall and red hair, along with a beard of the same color._

_“H-How do you know that?!”_

_“I was her friend… I knew some weeks ago, that she died in an accident”_

_“Y-Yeah…”_

_“You were caught in it too, right?”_

_“I don’t remember too much but… that’s what my aunt told me…”_

_“Look, I have an offer for you” The man suddenly said._

_“Huh? What?”_

_“Let me and my friends stay here and we’ll take care of you and work for you!”_

_“Th-that would help me a lot…”_

_“I’m so sorry for what happened… If only I knew before… She told me to take care of you in case she died, but I knew too late…”_

_“Y-Yeah… I think they never cared about me after all”_

_“Yeah! I’m doing it for you and for your mother’s memory…”_

_“What’s your name?”  Robin suddenly asked._

_“Saul, Jaguar D. Saul” The man laughed and Robin looked at him with wide eyes, laughing after a moment and feeling happy again._

* * *

 

_The years passed by so fast that Robin was almost an adult, she was finally 19 years old._

_Jaguar and his friends tried to make a leg for her with parts of different furniture._

_“I’m going out for a while” She said, walking slowly to the entrance of the house and opening the door. She was wearing a long dress to cover her legs and her hair grew longer._

_“Take care!”_

_“Yeah!”_

_\--_

_She walked through the streets, looking around when she noticed the fire in some houses due to some explosions. She did live like a queen, still having a safe house and an amazing family. Somehow in the way, she started reading lots of books, and she noticed she could steal books from the ruins of some houses that weren’t so damaged._

_The fact that she loved reading lots of books compensated the loss of her leg. It was the first time in three years that she went outside, that walked far away from her home and enjoyed the sunlight on her skin._

_Somehow in the way, there was a man with blue hair running towards her and in a second he pushed her and made her fall._

_“Oh my god! Are you okay?!”_

_“O-Ouch…”_

_“Let me help you” He extended his hand in front of her and she took it. It was cold as iron but soft as a lady’s hand. It wasn’t real, it was a fake hand. She moved backwards in surprise and opened her eyes like plates._

_“Hey, are you okay?”_

_“Y-Your hand…”_

_“Oh… I made them, they look cool, right?”_

_The sun didn’t let her look at the man’s face, but his voice was manly and he had an accent that wasn’t from that city._

_“I-I…”_   
_“Hey, let me help you” He took her hand and helped her to stand up but she failed and lost balance, nearly falling again, but the man took her by the arm. “Woah!”_

_“T-Thank you…”_

_“Well, I guess I’m going, bye!” He walked away from her and she looked at him go, he was tall and really muscled._

_“H-He made those hands…” She looked at her leg and then back to the man walking away from her. “He made them!”_

_She tried to gain balance and started to run towards him, as fast as her fake leg could take her. When she was near him, she tried to jump._

_“Wait!”_

_The man turned around to look at her and screamed in surprise when he saw her fall to the floor._

_“Ah! What the fuck?!”_

_She was on the floor and the man tried to help her._

_“Hey! Are you okay?! What did you think when you tried to jump like that?! Do you like the floor that much?!”_

_He took her on his arms and looked surprised when he noticed her fake leg was broken on the floor._

_“Oh god…” She looked at it and then back to the man._

_“I-I can repair it! I don’t know why you were running towards me but I can!”_

_“Please help me make a better one”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Please, help me…You said you made your hands, didn’t you? If money is what you need, I have enough of it!”_

_“H-Huh?”_

_The man laughed and Robin looked at him with wide eyes._

_“Look, I’ll help you with just one condition”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Tell me your name” The man smiled and she turned bright red._

_“Robin… Nico Robin”_

_“ **Call me Franky”**_

* * *

* * *

 

“Hey, that sounds like a love story” Sanji said and Zoro laughed.

“It’s a love story. Weren’t you going to tell us how you joined the group?”

Robin laughed.

“One day Luffy found me getting some books from old houses and he told me my old legs were cool, so I told him my husband made them and then he recruited us”

“H-Husband?! Are you married?!”

“It doesn’t seem like that?”

“Who’s Franky? I think I haven’t met him”

“Huh? Oh, he’s out on a mission, he’ll be back tomorrow”

“Cool!”

“He’s a good guy” Zoro smirked and looked at his glass.

“So? How about you, Zoro?” Sanji suddenly asked and the other man choked on his beer.

“M-Me?!”

“I think we’ll have to leave it for later, guys”

“What do you mean?” Zoro looked at her with alarmed eyes.

“Hina and Tashigi are at the entrance of the bar looking at us”

“Huh?!”

“W-Who---“ Sanji was about to ask something but Zoro interrupted him by standing up and taking him by the arm.

“Let’s go!”

“Who are those guys?!”

“Just run!”

“Let’s go to the back door!” Robin stood up and ran towards the kitchen, Zoro and Sanji followed her.

“Hey, there’s someone missing there, right?!”

“Let’s just pray he isn’t waiting for us outside…”

They arrived to the back door and opened it. A tall man with white hair looked at them.

“Look who we have here… Were you trying to escape?”

“S-Smoker!”

“Come on, don’t act like that…”

“Who’s him?” Sanji asked and Zoro put the blond behind him.

“What do you want now?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I need your help with something”

“We don’t have guns today”

“Oh, I can give you some… Who’s the new guy?”

“He doesn’t know how to use one”

“But I saw him kick a while ago… Those aren’t the kicks of a normal person”

“W-What kind of thing are you talking about?”

“Some delinquents like you interfering with our job… They are around here selling those ‘devil fruits’ I hate the most”

“Devil fruits?”

“It’s a drug that was invented some years ago, during the war… Some groups of pirates like to sell them to stupid assholes or just take those for themselves”

“Why?”

“The effects are quite interesting”

“Hah?”

“Stop having a conversation so calmly…! Are you going to do it or I can kick your ass?!”

“We’ll do it” Zoro suddenly said, looking at Smoker with cold eyes. “But when this blond says he’s on his limit, it’s over”

**_“I know you’ll be faster than that”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave some amazing kudos, please!


	7. Human Beings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they are assigned to finish a mission, Sanji gets in a critical situation. That's the cause of him getting new memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... GOD! It was really hard to get this chapter done!!  
> BUT I MANAGED TO DO IT!  
> First of all, I never expected this fic to be the second most read work of mine, just after the legendary and never ending BLINDNESS because of the fact that it is a little too long and treats some stuff that people usually doesn't want to talk about. hahahaha... But I'm really thankful, guys.  
> NOW, PLEASE READ THIS UPDATE THAT TOOK HALF A YEAR AND ENJOY IT!!! :) <3  
> \--------------------  
> JUST A QUICK UPDATE YOU GUYS, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR HERE, OKAY? Uhm... Once you finish the chapter, please go to the bottom notes, there's something I want to explain about this work (It sounds serious but I just wanted to make something clear before there's confusion)

“We’ve brought some guns for you” The woman with pink hair from before said, walking towards them with a gun in hand.

After a moment, she threw the gun to the floor and Robin took it.

“W-What are these guys?” Sanji asked and Zoro looked at him.

“Guys from the police… Since we’re on ‘the good side’, they always ask for our help… Not to mention he has a weird relationship with Luffy and his brothers…”

“Luffy’s brothers?”

“Ah… We haven’t told you about them… Anyway, take some guns from their vehicle”

“Dude, I don’t even know how to use one…”

“Ugh…”

“Hey, don’t act like that!”

“Why don’t you know how to use a damn gun?!”

“Because I don’t remember using one! It’s fucking obvious!”

Zoro walked towards the vehicle and took a small gun, he gave it to the blond and smiled.

“Shoot to that wall”

“What?!”

“Do it, now!”

The blond looked at the gun and shot to the wall without thinking.

“Not bad, now try to shoot to that white spot at the same wall”

The blond rolled his eyes and shot to the wall.

“Are you really sure you didn’t know how to use one…? You shot exactly to the white spot…” Robin looked at him.

“I-It seems my body remembers something… I just hope I didn’t kill anyone in the past”

“Well, you’ll have to do it now” Robin rolled her eyes and Zoro looked at her.

“Oi, Robin”

“Sorry, I had to say it” She laughed as Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I-I Will?!”

“No, you won’t… It was just a damn joke” Smoker interrupted them. “I need those guys alive”

* * *

 

“Now that I think about it… why do we have to go through this place?” Sanji said, trying to walk through a small tunnel.

“This place was used in the past to transport people to and old lab at the end of the city… Only the police knows about it so… We can use it to get to the other side without problem”

“Where did Robin go?”

“We’ll see her later” Zoro answered and kept walking.

“Ah, there’s a door there”

“Yeah, I know”

Zoro opened the door and looked around.

“Let’s go” He put his hand on the swords hanging on his belt and ran towards what seemed to be another tunnel. The blond followed him cautiously and stopped when the other man hid behind some boxes. “Listen, this is where the violence starts”

“Huh?”

“Some guys are coming here, stay here until I say so”

“Uh… Okay?”

Three men walked inside the place and sat on a table, drinking beers and counting money.

Zoro walked towards them and smiled.

“H-Hey, who’s this man?!” One of the guys said and looked at him.

“I heard you guys are selling special stuff”

“Who told you that, Roronoa?” One of them said, putting his hand on his belt.

“Easy, I just came here to ask about it…”

“But you know about it… Tell me, did you come here tired of your comrades? You look like you’ve got tired of playing the good guy”

“We just know what we want, not that we’re on the justice side”

“Heh! I can’t believe that… So, why did you really come here?”

“I want to buy something from you”

“Huh?”

“I heard some rumors about you having devil fruits”

“How do you know about that?!” The man pointed at Zoro with his gun. “Nobody knows about it!”

“I-I… I just heard some rumors”

“That’s impossible! Who told you?!”

“Agh, shit… Now!”

Robin jumped from a building next to them, breaking the thin ceiling that covered that place and fell on her feet, looking at the men with wide eyes.

“Blondie!”

Sanji shook his head and walked out of his hiding spot, pointing at one of them with his gun.

“So… You’re going to talk or you’ll make us use violence?” Robin asked and smiled as she took out a gun with each hand and pointed at the man.

“W-What the…”

One of them tried to run away but Robin suddenly shot him in the leg.

“One”

Since they were at a closed street, Sanji looked at a man running towards another building and shot him in the arm without thinking.

“H-Hey!” One of the men tried to run towards Sanji but stopped when Zoro ran to him and cut him behind the knees with his sword.

“Hey, hey… Don’t make me mad”

“You… Damn bastards! Why are you doing this?!”

“We don’t like your damn devil fruits, that’s all”

“You used to sell them, bastard!”

“And we stopped doing that, just shut the fuck up!” Zoro scratched the back of his neck and looked at the man under him. “Two…”

Sanji looked at Zoro and then pointed at the last man, he was scared and laying in the floor while trembling in terror.

“P-Please! Let me go!”

As the blond closed his eyes slowly, a memory of him letting go a person at some kind of desert came to his mind, there was a man with dark skin and even darker circles around his eyes, when the blond turned around, a bullet hit his leg and he fell to the floor.

Sanji opened his eyes and shot at the scared man on the leg.

“Three”

His hands trembling and his face full of sweat.

“Are you okay?” Zoro asked as he looked at him.

“Yes, I’m fine”

Smoker entered the place and looked at them with narrow eyes.

“Well, job well done” He rolled his eyes and looked at the blond with the gun in his hand. “I see you decided to use it”

“I-I…” He started to feel dizzy as everything around him moved in a strange way.

“O-Oi! Are you okay?!”

“I think I’m going to…” The blond said before collapsing on the floor.

“Huh? What the hell is happening?!” Smoker asked.

“He just got out of a seventy year sleep at one of those labs… He’s still so weak”

“You should’ve told me before…” Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s take him with Kureha, Zoro”

“Y-Yeah…”

The green haired man took the blond on his arms and followed Robin to the exit.

* * *

 

The blond opened his eyes as his head felt heavier and the things around him kept moving.

“Ugh… What happened?”

“You’re still so weak... We need to give you some stuff through IV” Kureha said, she was sitting next to the blond on a wood chair.

“I-I…”

“By the way, what are you going to do now that you know the things these guys do?”

“I want to stay here… With Zoro”

Kureha laughed softly as she looked at the blond.

“You’re still really dumb… Do you still not remember a thing?”

“Before I collapsed… I remember being on a desert with a dark-skinned man, he had enormous eyebags and a scary look in his eyes”

“Gin”

“Huh?”

“His name was Gin… You once sent me a message when… Well, something happened”

“So, I did know him?!”

“You saved him from hunger and he shot you multiple times in return for the big favor”

“How is it that I’m not… Dead?”

“Well… Some time after I took the risk to treat you, you suddenly disappeared and… It seems you were put in a long sleep”

Sanji laughed.

“I think it was too long”

“Well, it was better than looking at all the things these wars have made to our world…”

“Hmm?”

“All the things I’ve seen… I didn’t see so many deaths even when I was working at a hospital at a younger age. Some died from hunger, some others from poisoning… All those biological weapons the army used were so cruel”

“Do you know what’s up with the people with green hair?”

“Hmm? Oh, it started to appear while it was all peace and weird news on TV. Some women who worked at illegal places in the underground got poisoned by some of the chemicals people used, somehow their children didn’t suffer much damage but some green coloration on their hair”

“I see…”

“Later we knew the effects were things like amazing longevity and having little amounts of body hair… Their skin used to be dark because of the countries where it first appeared, later white people was born like that. But those were the lucky ones”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember that a lot of years ago, lead was used in some products and then it caused poisoning?”

“Yeah, I think I remember it from school”

“Well, some new kind of Lead created by a weird laboratory started to be on sale everywhere, later, the people who bought it noticed it was poisonous and could cause more problems to their descendants”

Kureha crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

“The information about that started to spread really quickly and people at the most peaceful countries decided to stop having children, just until this new lead was completely gone and the poisoned people died, which didn’t take too long”

“So, they didn’t have a cure”

“We do have it now, but there used to be lots of cases until sixteen years ago. You know, at countries in a war situation, the people try to seek for a cheap and easy way to find happiness, so they started to have sex, since it’s the cheapest way to get some endorphins, they started to have lots of children who had the damn disease in their bodies”

“So, there are still some cases?”

“Well, some o them were already born with it, they are under treatment but their life expectancy is a little shorter than a normal person’s and if they stop taking it, they immediately die”

“T-That’s so cruel…”

“At times like these, what matters is that we could save some lives by curing the people who got poisoned by direct contact with that damn stuff”

“So that’s what happened…”

“Well, you did lose some other stuff but got your ass saved from getting poisoned.

“And then I woke up in such a weird time”

“It’s not that weird, you’ll get used to it” Kureha smiled at him and stood up. “I’ll go get something to eat for you, just stay there and rest all you need”

“T-Thank you…”

* * *

 

Sanji looked around him and sat on the edge of the bed as Kureha put a table closer to him with some food on it.

“Eat as much as you like, you need to recover quickly if you want to stay here”

“I… Have another question”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to the old man?” Sanji said as he took a piece of bread and bit it.

“Well… It’s kind of hard to tell you this…”

“Huh?”

“You already know he’s dead, right?”

“Yeah”

“Well, he spent the last years of his life looking for you, every day he worked at the restaurant and then at nights he used to walk around the city looking for a sign of you”

“R-Really?”

“All we knew was that some kids saw you run near an abandoned building and got inside as some cars surrounded it”

“S-So… that was the time I…”

“I don’t really know, but maybe that was the time when you were captured, you were so weak thanks to the shots of that idiot and the lack of food, it doesn’t surprise me if you did get caught that day”

The blond continued eating in silence as he tried to remember a thing about that day, but nothing was coming to his mind.

* * *

 

“Hey, can I come in?!” Luffy was knocking the door so hard he woke up the blond.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Hey, Sanji!” Luffy smiled as he looked at the blonde’s sleepy face.

“What do you need, Luffy?”

“Did you like the clothes you chose?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah… Why?”

“Well, we’ll be going to a party soon, so I want to you prepare with the most amazing suit you have” The young man said with a big smile. “We’re going to have lots of fun!”

“I see… I just hope I can feel better by tomorrow, so I can help you all with anything you need”

“Don’t worry, you need to rest and gain some weight as I see”

“Ah, yeah…” The blond looked down as he noticed he was wearing a shirt too big for him.

“Zoro told me you’re really good at martial arts and shooting, I never knew you would be so amazing!”

“And you still haven’t tried my food, just wait until I fully recover and I’ll make something special for you in return for saving me”

Luffy laughed as the blond smiled.

“I can’t wait for that! Aaah, I’m getting hungry now!”

“Maybe I can cook something for you now” The blond said as his eyes started to shine.

“But you’re still sick”

“I feel better! Come on! I need to do something or I’ll feel like a damn useless bastard” The blond said, looking at his hands. “I’ve been sleeping for seventy years, I really need to cook something right now”

“Well… If you want to…” Luffy helped Sanji stand up and Kureha entered the room.

“What the hell are you doing here, damn monkey?!” She yelled as Luffy jumped in surprise.

“I-I just want to cook something for him, Kureha!”

“You’re still so weak, idiot!”

“But I know I’ll feel better if I do something!”

“The last time you did something, you fainted!”

Sanji looked at the tube connected to his arm and pulled it off.

“I know I’ll feel better doing that, I’ll just go and cook something and then I’ll come and rest, ok?!”

“Agh, you’re so stubborn!”

“Just this time… Please”

Kureha sighed loudly as she looked at Luffy who was looking at the blood on Sanji’s arm with an alarmed expression, he was pointing at it but the blond wasn’t noticing.

“Let’s just put something in your arm and then you can go and cook something…”

“R-Really?!”

“Yeah, yeah… Wait outside, damn monkey”

Luffy nodded with a big smile on his face and looked at Sanji.

“I’ll be waiting at the kitchen, okay?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Let me check the wounds on your back after we finish with your arm, okay?”

“Huh? Oh… I forgot about them, I can’t feel them anymore”

“That must be the effect of all the substances inside that machine you slept in”

“Really?”

“Well, you still have the body of a young man even though you might be like 90 or something by now”

“Shit…”

“Feeling old?”

“Well… Yeah”

Kureha took out a spray from a small box and sprayed it on Sanji’s arm.

“Hah?!” Sanji was amazed at how the small wound he made to himself started to close slowly.

“This is the thing some people were capable of doing”

“It’s amazing!”

“It just works on small injuries, though…” Kureha left aside the spray and poked the blond on the arm. “Let’s check your back and your feet”

* * *

 

After a long time checking his wounds, the blond got out of the room wearing some clothes Luffy left since the beginning on his bed.

“Hmm? Where are you going so late?” Zoro said, noticing the blond getting out of his room. He put down a book he was reading and looked at the blond with tired eyes.

“And what are you doing this late out of my room?”

“I-I was… I was reading a book!”

“On the floor, next to my room?!”

“I-I…”

“Just say you were worried...”

“I wasn’t worried!”

“Oh, really?” Sanji crossed his arms as he looked at Zoro still sitting on the floor. “Want to eat something?”

“Huh?”

“Luffy said he was going to wait for me in the kitchen, I want to cook something… But I guess it’s so late that maybe he’s already sleeping”

“When it comes to food he can wait patiently… well, kind of” Zoro smiled and stood up. “I want a beer”

Sanji laughed as he walked downstairs with the other man, they went to the kitchen and found Luffy sleeping on the table.

“Told you, he fell asleep” Sanji said as Zoro walked to the fridge and took a beer out of it.

“Just cook something and he’ll wake up by the smell” Zoro said, sitting in front of the sleeping, young man.

“Ah, okay” The blond walked to the fridge and started to look at what they had in it.

“So… Are you okay now?”

“Well, Kureha says I still need to rest but… she let me cook something”

“Idiot, if you need to rest, just rest!”

“I don’t want to be useless… You all have done some amazing things for me and I can’t give something in return because I have nothing to offer”

“Well, you’re working with us now, you’ll be receiving your pay and have a whole new life now”

“I still don’t remember what I used to do for a living back then… Do you remember something, Zoro?”

He choked and looked away.

“I-I… Well…”

“So…?”

“No, I can’t remember”

“I see…”

“But you’ve been having some memories from the past, right? Maybe you’ll remember it later”

“I hope…”

“Just enjoy the time here and relax until you fully recover”

“Hey, Zoro”

“What is it?”

“Will you tell me why did you dye your hair green?”

“No, just keep on cooking”

“You look like a damn marimo”

“Oh, really? What about that damn curly thing you have for an eyebrow? And why do you cover one of your eyes, huh?”

“S-Shut up…”

They suddenly heard someone opening the door from the kitchen to the outside and stared at it until a man with blue hair and a big body got inside.

“I just got here and something started to smell really good”

“Oh, Franky!”

“Hey!” He smiled at the green haired man and stopped moving when he looked at the blond man cooking. “Huh? Who are you?”

“He’s a new one here”

“Oh, really?”

“He’s an old man”

“You’re and old man too!”

“Oh, you… You’re right!”

“But he looks pretty young to me”

“Don’t get fooled by him” Zoro laughed and the blond growled.

“I’m just joking, idiot”

“Hmm?”

“He’s been in a long sleep without getting old, Robin and I rescued him some days ago”

“Oh, really? Well then, my name is Franky, nice to meet you!”

The blond looked at him and got surprised at the way the man was wearing an unbuttoned shirt, black shorts and his hair was bright blue.

“Huh? Why is your hair blue?”

“Ah, I dyed it” Franky laughed. “People usually asks about my arms or my whole body, thanks for not bothering with that”

“As if you don’t like to be asked about it” Zoro rolled his eyes and Franky punched him in the arm.

“Shut up!”

“Well, want to eat with us?”

“Oh, I accept your invitation, dude! It smells amazing!”

“By the way… that way you use your shirt… Did you know someone named Tom?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, a fat man who used to design all kinds of stuff!”

“Did you know him?!”

“Well… yeah, he helped me and my old man with the construction of our restaurant”

“Wow! He used to be my instructor!”

“So that means…”

“Yeah, he’s no longer with us…”

“Hmm…”

“But it’s fine, I’m still working on all the things he didn’t finish back then and I’ll give them my special touch”

“I can’t hope to see your work, when he designed the restaurant he was amazing”

“Now that you mentioned it, you said restaurant twice… But he never told me about it”

“He was too young when he helped us design it, it was a restaurant that could move through the ocean”

“Woah, really?!”

“I remember being able to know so many countries thanks to it”

“That’s amazing… He did have a thing for designing ships”

“Let me just finish cooking this meat and let’s talk about it, maybe you can recognize it, Tom kept a copy of the design”

“Did someone say Meat?!” Luffy shouted as he woke up, hitting the table with a happy expression.

“Shut up, idiot!” Zoro shouted.

“Really? Maybe I still have it”

“That would be amazing!”

* * *

 

As they finished eating, Franky and Luffy went to their rooms, leaving the blond and the green haired man alone.

“Hmm? You’re not going to sleep?”

“I’m waiting for you to take you to your room”

“Huh?”

“What if you faint again or something?”

“It won’t happen, Zoro” The blond said with a smile and the other man looked at him, the blond started to take the plates from the table to wash them.

“Let me help with the dishes” Zoro said, standing up and taking the plates on Sanji’s hands.

“U-Uh… Okay”

Zoro smiled as he walked to the sink and started to wash the plates as Sanji cleaned the table.

“You know… This makes me feel really calm” Zoro suddenly said and the blond kept cleaning the table.

“Really? Why?”

“I don’t know… It makes me feel like I… had a family”

“Well, you all look like a family, you know?”

“Who?”

“Luffy, Franky, Robin, Nami and all the others, including you look like a family, you are all so familiar with each other and… I don’t know, this place does feel like a home”

“This was all thanks to Luffy” Zoro smiled as he mentioned that.

“What do you mean?”

“Before I started living here, I had nowhere to go, I used to be in a laboratory, inside a room because they though I was too violent” Zoro made a pause and laughed. “One day, I heard an explosion and heard some people talking about the place being destructed by some pirates”

“Huh?”

“That day, Luffy opened the door to my room and I somehow pushed him away, took my stuff and ran out of that place without noticing he was calling for me with one of my swords in his hand”

The blond stopped cleaning the table as he listened to Zoro’s story.

“After some time, I used to do some… things I don’t want to remember to gain some money and survive inside the damaged zones… One day Luffy appeared in front of me with my sword and threw it at me, he ran away and he made a sign for me to ran after him…” Zoro laughed hard, like he remembered something really funny. “After a second I found out this idiot was being followed by some guys from the government because he punched one of them in the face, I ran trying to save my life and ended up getting here”

“Huh?”

“After that, I couldn’t say no to him, he even took care of my precious sword”

“That’s good… So, you were sleeping at that lab, just like me?”

“Hmm? I was… uh… already out of that… uhm… machine?”

“Yeah”

“Yeah, I just remember being there”

“Kureha then told me that I got a severe traumatism in my head and I lost my memories from before”

“I see…”

“You seem familiar to me”

“Oh, really?”

“Just a bit”

“Well, maybe that’s because we used to be friends in the past”

Zoro laughed.

“Y-Yeah, maybe that’s why…” He looked at the blond who started to clean the table again and sighed. “Are you sure you didn’t have a family in the past?”

“I don’t remember having a relationship ever”

Zoro laughed and the blond looked at him.

“So, you’re telling me that you’re still a damn virgin?!”

“S-Shut up!”

The blond threw the piece of cloth he was using to clean the table to Zoro’s face.

“Oh, come on!”

“S-Stop making fun of me!”

“Well, I had the opportunity to do it, virgin cook”

“Stop it!”

Zoro walked towards him and got closer to the blond as he looked at how the blonde’s face was turning a bright shade of red.

“W-What are you---“

He leaned closer to Sanji’s face as the other man tried to push him away, Zoro then stopped and looked at the blond in the eyes.

“Heh!”

“W-What?!”

“I bet you didn’t even have your first kiss, damn cook… Your face is so red just because I got closer to you”

“I-I…!”

“You didn’t?!”

The blond managed to push him away and covered his face.

“I-I can’t remember it, okay?! It’s not that I had time to have a relationship back then… All I can remember is working every morning until closing the restaurant at night!”

Zoro looked at him with surprise and smiled softly as the blond kept scratching the back of his neck.

“I finished washing all that stuff, let’s go to sleep”

“Y-Yeah… I’m starting to feel kind of dizzy…”

“Let’s go” Zoro took his arm to help him walk upstairs.

“Hey, Zoro…”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you helping me so much?”

“Uh... well,If you say we used to be friends… why don’t we become friends again?” Zoro said, trying to think of something to say.

“I-I… I see…”

As far as Sanji could remember, Zoro was a cold person towards him, from the little memories he had about Zoro, he didn’t smile too much.

“Thank you” The blond suddenly said and Zoro nodded.

“Don’t worry, let’s just get you to your room and get some sleep”

Sanji smiled as they kept walking to his room.

Once Sanji got to his room, Zoro waited for him to fall asleep and got out; he sat on the floor next to the door and sighed

“Just so we are clear… I’m against all of you lying to him” Kureha said, sitting next to him. “This idiot has been through a lot”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems he’s just remembering the good stuff, only one or two bad memories from his last days in the past for what he has told me but… He suffered a lot thanks to the people he keeps remembering”

“You know what happened to him, right?”

“Not all of it, I lost contact with him after an incident near our city”

“So, the only one who can tell us that is him?”

“Well, we need to ask that other doctor, the guy with the tattoos if there have been some cases of people recovering from this amnesia”

“You think it was caused by the machine he was in?”

“It might be that or the fact that he was into such a traumatic event that his brain decided to forget all those memories”

“I see…”

“By the way, why are you sitting here?”

“I just wanted to”

“Really? Because that’s the only thing you’ve been doing since you all got here”

Kureha laughed and Zoro looked at her.

“That’s his effect on some people… But at the same time, he’s so caring it makes me think he’s a big idiot”

“Just go to sleep” Zoro said with a smile and Kureha stood up.

* * *

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Sanji to fall asleep.

* * *

 

> _He somehow was dreaming of being at his restaurant, cooking some fish while listening to a song on the radio._
> 
> _“Hey, Damn eggplant!”_
> 
> _“What do you want, old geezer?!”_
> 
> _“The delivery guy didn’t come to work, finish that plate and take some food to this direction!”_
> 
> _“Yes, yes!”_
> 
> _He finished cooking the fish and asked another guy to finish the dish, he took the packed food Zeff left on a table and looked at the direction on the card._
> 
> _“Damn geezer… It’s way too far from here!”_
> 
> _“Use the damn motorcycle or the car, I don’t care!”_
> 
> _He got out of the restaurant and put the food in a safe place in the car, he got inside and drove to that direction._
> 
> _As he got to the place, he looked again at the card and noticed it was a big building._
> 
> _“Hmm? Samurai saloon?”_
> 
> _He got inside the building and a woman received him._
> 
> _“Good afternoon… I came to deliver some food to the… Samurai saloon?”_
> 
> _“Ah, from the Baratie?”_
> 
> _“Y-Yeah”_
> 
> _“Please follow me, sir”_
> 
> _He followed the woman and smiled at how her pale skin was shining with the sunlight coming from some big windows at the hall._
> 
> _“We got lots of recommendations of your restaurant, all the people says your place makes amazing food”_
> 
> _“I can’t deny that, we’re good at that” Sanji said with a big smile and the woman opened a door in front of him._
> 
> _“Please come in and leave the packages in that table” She said with a gentle voice and pointed at a table at the end of the almost empty place._
> 
> _“Wow… Is there going to be an event here?”_
> 
> _“Some kendo professionals enjoying a celebration here, just that”_
> 
> _“I see… That sounds amazing”_
> 
> _“Well, I think so” She laughed, letting him understand that she didn’t understand a thing about Kendo._
> 
> _Sanji walked towards the table and left the packages there._
> 
> _“Ah, thank you so much, I’ll call the service to unpack all that food”_
> 
> _“Thanks to you for ordering our food”_
> 
> _“I made you carry all that food alone, want some water, sir?”_
> 
> _“Please”_
> 
> _“Just wait here”_
> 
> _The woman got inside what seemed to be a kitchen and Sanji looked around him. There were just some men and women having a chat at the other side of the place, some men walked towards the table to take a sword and the blond looked at them._
> 
> _One of the men looked at him and smiled, making the blonde’s face turn bright red. After that, the other man laughed._
> 
> _He was tan and his eyes and hair were black, he looked like a mixed man, Asian and occidental at the same time, he was tall and not that muscled, but still looking strong._
> 
> **_To put it clear, he was handsome._ **
> 
> * * *

__

The next morning the blond woke up by the sound of someone snoring out of his room, he stood up and opened the door, just to find Zoro sleeping on the floor.

“What the…” Sanji smiled softly as he looked at the other man and got on his knees in front of him.

“Hey, Zoro…”

“Huh? Is it morning already?”

“Dude, you slept on the floor, why didn’t you go to your room?”

The green haired man looked at the blond and sat on the floor as he tried to open his eyes completely.

“What if you started to feel bad from the lack of rest?”

“Dude, have you ever been with someone sick or something?”

“To tell you the truth, no…”

“What if you catch a damn cold, idiot?!”

“Ugh…”

Sanji helped him to stand up and put his hand on Zoro’s face.

“Dude, you’re freezing!”

“Sorry…”

The blond laughed as the other man scratched his head and yawned, they got inside Sanji’s room and he helped him get into the bed.

“Just sleep, idiot. I’ll go make something hot for you to drink”

* * *

 

The blond went downstairs and went to the kitchen, just to find Robin sitting on the table with a cup of coffee and reading a book.

“Ah, Robin!”

“Sanji! Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh, right… Do you know where’s Zoro? I went to his room to get some books from his collection but he wasn’t there”

“He’s in my room… That idiot has been sleeping outside of my room”

Robin laughed.

“He must be really worried…”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, the first time he got into this house, he looked like he didn’t have money or a decent place to live, his clothes were pretty damaged and old and he was kind of violent at the beginning… Maybe he spent so many years alone that he forgot how to get along with people.”

“I see…”

“One day, Luffy got shot in the leg and he couldn’t stop worrying… But that’s something way different than sleeping out of your room”

The blond laughed.

“I just hope he doesn’t catch a cold”

“Don’t worry, he’s too strong for that”

“Ah, I met your husband yesterday”

“Yes, he told me your food is amazing, I hope I can be able to try it soon”

“Well… I was about to make breakfast for Zoro, so…”

“I’d really love it”

“Perfect!” The blond smiled and Robin looked back at her book.

“So… Are you starting to remember things from the past?”

“Just small memories from when I was a teenager and some confusing memories of me and Zoro”

“Oh, really?” Robin looked surprised.

“In most of the memories, I’m not able to see his face… It’s kind of weird”

“Don’t worry… you’ll be able to remember more”

“I hope so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, guys.  
> Please leave some kudos and amazing comments, critics, whatever you want.  
> LOVE YOU!!  
> SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
> \---------------------  
> Ok, about the thing you saw on the upper notes, there's something I wanted to clear:  
> First: ~~ As you've been reading in my work, the blond aways mentions a black haired Zoro from the past... And most of you would be imagining Zoro with black hair, right? Well... not like that... I don't even like Zoro with black hair...   
> Remember this guy from the wanted comic from Eiichiro Oda? It was written before One Piece and stuff like that... Well, as I was saying, there's a character from this comic, a small story called MONSTERS, if I remember correctly that looks like a samurai and is a swordsman... FIND ANY SIMILARITIES WITH ZORO? :) The thing is that most people thinks Oda was inspired in this old character of his to create the guy Zoro fights at Thriller Bark [Ryuuma, the Samurai from the Wano country]. But I said "Fuck it" And as I found this guy looking just the same way as Zoro, I thought "Why not?", they still look different in a way, right? That's why I wanted to make things clear here, the "past" Zoro and the "Future" Zoro look kind of the same but are not similar (The actual one is way handsome hahahaha)... That's all for the moment, later on I'll be putting some other things at the end of each chapter just in case there are some confusions.   
> THANKS TO ALL OF YOU AGAIN AND... OF COURSE, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SMALL UPDATE :)


	8. LONELY WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock's party is happening, memories come back to everyone as the events on that party start. Thsi time Zoro and Sanji will face a problem that will lead to an important event involving the blond and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I'm super fast... But the thing is that I already have the ending for this story, so all I need is to write the middle part ahahahaha.   
> Anyways! Please enjoy this chapter guys.

Nami walked through the whole house with an angry face, her arms moving furiously as her shoes made a loud noise every time she stepped on the wooden floor.

“Where the hell is Luffy?!”

“He went out for something to eat with Law”

“Doesn’t he know we’re going to Boa’s party?!”

“He said he’ll meet us there” Robin said with a calm voice and Nami looked at her. She was sitting at a couch with Franky next to her.

“And why didn’t you stop him?!”

“How can I do that?” She crossed her arms and leaned on Franky’s shoulder.

“And where the hell are Zoro and Sanji?!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Zoro” Sanji said, stretching as the other man put on a pair of leather gloves.

“What, damn cook?”

“Why is this party so important?”

“Well, Boa makes this party to let the other guys working under the government that they should help her cause”

“I see…”

“So, why did you ask me to put on these gloves?”

“Dude, I’ll do something amazing, I could remember some days ago and noticed I’m still able to do it”

“Do what?”

“Have you ever heard of parkour?”

“Uh…”  
Sanji jumped to a wall and grabbed a broken brick, balancing himself to jump on the ceiling of the first floor, he ran towards a window and started to climb to the third floor without any problem, he jumped to another window far from his position and then to a tree.

“D-Dude… How do you know that?”

“I don’t know…”

“Are you really sure you had a normal life?”

“Hah?!”

Without noticing, the blond slipped and fell backwards, being stopped by his shirt getting stuck on the tree.

“Shit!”

“Oh, you idiot eyebrows!”

“Shut up! Help me!”

“And how am I supposed to do that?!”

“I don’t know, just---“ His shirt started to rip apart. “Z-Zoro!”

In a second, he fell with his eyes closed, feeling how he landed on something soft.

“Ugh… What the…”

“Are you a damn idiot?! You fell on top of me!”

Sanji opened his eyes and looked at the man lying under him.

“S-Sorry…”

“No more parkour around here, idiot!”

Sanji looked at his face and the other man got closer.

“What? Wanna kiss me?”

“Fuck you!” He slapped him and stood up.

“That wasn’t necessary, idiot!” Zoro tried to grab his leg but the blond jumped away from him.

“L-Let’s go get ready for the party…” Sanji said without looking at him, neither showing his face to the other man.

“Huh?” Zoro stood up and followed the blond. “Ah, by the way…”

“What?”

“Have you remembered something new recently?”

The blond sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

“I’ve been having a dream most of the time… It’s like I’m taking some food to a place and then a handsome man gets near me and looks at me… It’s kind of difficult to remember his face but I think it’s you”

“Thank you for the compliment” Zoro laughed and the blond looked away.

“But something makes me think you look different from that dream”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well, I do remember his body and you look way stronger and taller”

“R-Really?”

The blond nodded and smiled as he started to go upstairs, Zoro looking at him without following the blond.

“But I already told you, you look better with that green hair of yours, just like a marimo”

The green haired man stared at him in silence, his eyes open wide and his cheeks turning a bright shade of red that continued to appear on his ears.

Just the thought of the blond realizing that he was lying from a dream made him tremble, he didn’t know why the blond didn’t remember that man’s face, but it made him feel weird.

The blond then went to his room and closed the door, he locked it and took the photo under his bed, he sat on the floor and looked closely to the man next to him.

“Shit…”

He then looked around him and found a place behind the bed to hide the photo until he found some place better and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

The wounds on his back were already gone and the red marks on his neck and arms took a much stronger color. There wasn’t another thing that changed about his appearance.

After a while, he went to put on the clothes he bought the other time and dried his hair; he walked out of his room and found Zoro sitting on the floor with his swords on his legs, sleeping and of course, waiting for him.

“This idiot…!” The blond walked towards him and got closer to the other man. “Why does he always do this?!”

He squatted in front of the other man and smiled.

“Zoro! How many times I’ve told you to stop sleeping on the floor?!”

“Agh! I-I…!”

The blond chuckled as the other man looked around him with an alarmed expression.

“Let’s go, the others must be waiting for us downstairs”

“They said they were going first… They needed to go for Luffy”

“Ah… I see”

“The party starts in like two hours… I’ll just sleep some more”

The blond made a face.

“Then why did they go first?”

“Hancock needed some help with a problem”

“I see… Want some tea, then?”

“Huh?”

“Well, since we’ll have to wait for a while…”

“Uh… yeah”

Zoro stood up and the blond noticed how that white suit he was wearing looked good on him, instead of all the clothes Zoro used daily, he really knew how to use a suit.

“What are you looking at?”

“That suit… it goes well with you”

“Huh?”

He noticed how he also fixed his hair backwards and smiled.

“Your hair looks good” The blond smiled and the other man blushed.

“What’s the thing with my hair?”

“I don’t know, I like that green color” Sanji walked downstairs and the other man stared at him.

Zoro then closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he scratched his head.

* * *

 

“Just look at him, he looks so weird!” A small boy said and pointed at Zoro, some other guys laughed as they looked at him.

“Hey, stop making fun of me!” Zoro walked towards them with a furious expression.

“Ahh, scary!” The kids ran away, laughing and screaming.

Of course, he felt lonely… It was obvious.

He was ten then, after some attacks near his house, due to racial stuff, he lost his family and all his personal stuff, he only took a pair of swords and a jacket.

The kids at the playground always made fun of him, everyone looked at him in a weird way, so he always covered his hair with the jacket, but it was even weirder to use it on a hot summer day.

When some people noticed he was out of his destroyed house, some people took him to a special house, waiting for him to be adopted, but he tried to defend himself with the swords and they thought his rudeness was because of his appearance.

“Let’s just leave this damn monster here!”

“Dude, he’s just a kid, he’s scared!”

And all the kids were always gone, everyone preferred to take care of a normal kid instead of a green haired weirdo, just as he described himself.

One day he walked out to the playground and sat on the floor, all the kids were gone, aside from some kids with white spots on their skin. After a while, a dark-haired girl with big, black eyes walked towards him and smiled.

“Hey, why are you walking around with those swords in your hands?”

“This is the only thing I have from my house”

“Those remind me of the ones I have back home”

“Huh? Home? Then what are you doing here?”

“I got lost” She smiled. “I’m waiting for my dad to come for me… I’m lucky I remembered his contact code”

“Lucky you” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“By the way, my name is Kuina”

“Zoro”

“Hey, are you always that grumpy?”

“I think so…”

* * *

 

“Hey, idiot marimo! The tea is ready!” The blond shouted from the kitchen and he walked downstairs.

“Why are you so distracted today?” The blond asked as he poured some tea on Zoro’s cup.

“I usually remember some stuff from some years ago around these days”

“Huh? What?”

“It’s not from our past, idiot… I don’t even want to say it, though”

“Okay…”

Zoro then drank from his tea and looked down as he noticed a small leaf at the bottom of the cup.

* * *

 

“Ah, my dad is here!” The little girl said as she looked at a man calling her at the entrance. “Hey, hey”

“What?”

“You know how to use those swords, right?”

“I used to practice kendo when I had a home”

“Then come with us!”

“hah? Are you dumb?! Your father wouldn’t like a kid like me around, nobody wants to be near me”

Kuina made a face and ran towards the man waiting at the entrance, she stopped in front of him and pointed at Zoro.

“What the…?

The man walked towards him with a smile and extended his hand.

“My daughter said she wants you to come with us”

“Listen old man, you don’t have to do it just because your daughter says so” Zoro crossed his arms and the man laughed.

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want to… she said you practice kendo, just like us… right?”

“Yeah, why?!”

“Uhm… My name is Koshiro, I… have a dojo and you can come with us and keep on practicing… and stop living here”

“Ah?! For real?!”

“Yeah” The man smiled at him and Zoro stood up with a smile on his face.

After a while, he was in a car, sitting next to Kuina with his swords next to him.

“We can go buy some clothes later, do you need something?”

“No, it’s fine…”

“Then let’s go and get something to eat”

“Yay! I was so hungry!” Kuina shouted with excitement and they went to a small restaurant that looked very traditional.

“So, what would you like?”

“O-Onigiri…”

The man laughed.

“I like those too”

After a while, he started to eat and noticed how some people was looking at him with disgust.

“What is that kid doing here?” A woman suddenly asked a man.

“Well… ma’am, he’s our customer”

“How can you let people like that in here?!”

“Well, it’s normal”

Zoro stopped eating and looked down.

“Hey, Zoro… What’s up?” Kuina asked as she took a bite of Zoro’s food.

“I told you it wasn’t good for me to be here” Zoro sighed and Koshiro looked at them.

Kuina made a face and called a waited.

“Do you need something?”

“Could you tell the people right there to stop saying stuff about my little brother?! It’s disgusting!”

“A-Ah… I-I’m…”

“Please, it’s uncomfortable to eat while listening to their hateful comments” Koshiro said as he served more tea on his cup.

“Y-Yes!”

Zoro looked at them with wide eyes, they continued to eat as if nothing happened.

“Hey, if someday you hear some strangers say rude things about you, just ignore them. They don’t know who or how you are… Plus, I won’t be here the whole time saving your sorry ass” Kuina said with a bright smile and Koshiro looked at her.

“That language, lady”

“Sorry dad!”

* * *

 

 Zoro touched his hair and chuckled as the other man looked at him.

“Hey, stop doing that, it’s weird”

“Shut up”

“Ah, I always wondered…” Sanji extended his arm and touched Zoro’s hair. “Ah, it’s soft!”

“S-Stop that!”

Sanji laughed.

“As I see, you don’t remember that much, but… Back then, minorities used to be excluded and some years before I was born, people used to practice slavery with them… Some years before the war started, all the people around the world started to change minds and accept all of them… Anybody back then would’ve thought that racism and hate would’ve stopped by now, you know?”

“Huh?”

“But that’s how humans are… once we see something different from what we were raised or what we were taught, we start to hate it and protest against it because it takes us out of our comfort zone… I don’t like that”

“It’s something you can’t change from one day to another” Zoro said, looking at him. “Those minorities, that still exist, of course… should just ignore those comments and start showing the world what they’re capable of”

The blond smiled.

“Kureha told me about some syndrome… that kids were born with green hair and some other signs”

“Y-Yeah, why?”

“That’s why I like your hair… You didn’t care of what the others thought about the stigma on green hair, you did what you did and that’s awesome… I know you had black hair before but… I know that if back then you had that syndrome, I would still be your friend”

Zoro’s eyes opened wide as the blond smiled at him.

“T-Tha…” His voice started to break and he coughed. “Thank you…”

Zoro suddenly smiled as the other man poured more tea on his cup.

That blond was really something.

* * *

 

“So, when are we going to the party?” Sanji laughed as he washed the teapot.

“Once you finish, let’s go there”

“Will you use your car?”

“How troublesome!”

“Hah?! You want to go there by walking?!”

“No, idiot! Let’s use my motorbike!”

“Uh…”

“Two people can use it, idiot”

“I know that, dumb marimo! It’s just that I’ve never used one… well, not that I remember”

After a while, they went to the garage and Zoro got out of it with a big black motorcycle, it had green flames at the bottom.

“Uh…”

“Just sit behind me and put on a helmet”

The blond did as Zoro said and grabbed him by the waist, the other man blushed and the blond closed his eyes.

“Hold on, blondie… I’ll go really fast”

“Y-Yeah…”

The sound of the motorcycle made the blond shudder as they got to a part of the city that was almost empty, the lights were shining in an amazing way and his hands still trembling.

After a while, he got used to it and started to feel excited as they crossed a bridge and the wind was hitting them in the face.

“Are you okay, blondie?!”

“T-This is awesome!”

Zoro laughed and went faster, making the blond laugh with excitement.

Some minutes later, they got to Hancock’s mansion and noticed Nami was out there talking with a blue haired girl.

“Ah? Who’s her?”

“She’s Vivi” Zoro said and walked towards the two women.

“Zoro, Sanji!” Nami said with a big smile.

“Hmm?” Vivi looked at Sanji and then turned around to face Nami.

“He’s Sanji, he’s living with us”

“Oh, really?! Nice to meet you, I’m Vivi”

“Nice to meet you, too” Sanji offered her a gentle smile and the woman returned it.

“She used to live with us some time ago”

“Really?”

“Well… Now I’m living with my father and he says I can’t be seen with pirates, that I must work undercover”

“What do you mean?”

“His father is in charge of the Arabasta district, he’s well known as an honest person who helps everyone and puts that district before himself” Zoro said and crossed his arms. “She’s still working with us, getting information and all kinds of stuff, but without showing her face”

“I see…”

“Once my father dies, I’ll take responsibility of that district…” She smiled proudly “That’s why I like these parties, I can have fun with all of you without worrying”

“I see… that’s amazing!”

“Let’s get inside, you must be thirsty” Nami said and Zoro nodded.

They got inside the place and the blond was amazed at the amount of people gathered in there and all the colorful lights around them.

“Wow…”

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Nami said and walked towards a bar next to them.

“Y-Yeah…”

Nami then walked back to them and gave them two glasses of champagne.

“Well, guys… Enjoy! I’ll be going with Vivi somewhere else” She smiled as she took Vivi’s hand and the other woman blushed.

“Huh?”

“They’re in a relationship”

“I see… What?!” The blond said with an alarmed expression.

“Ah? What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t know… Nami usually flirts to some guys when we go out or stuff like that…”

“Have you noticed that she gets free stuff that way? Plus, she likes both men and women, it’s pretty normal”

“And what about you?” The blond asked.

“Ah? Well… I don’t know”

The blond made a face and the other man stared at him.

“I see… Well, I go meet some people around”

“Don’t get too far from here, you’re still so dumb”

“Fuck you”

The blond walked away and it didn’t take too long for him to be dragged by a woman to the dancefloor.

Zoro sat at the bar, looking at the blond smiling at that woman and noticed how the blond started to move pretty well.

“Ah… This idiot knows how to dance?”

“It surprises me… Is there something he doesn’t know?” Robin said as she sat next to Zoro.

“I don’t know… Wait, where’s Franky?”

“He’s playing with some kids at the arcade upstairs”

“Well, the blond is lucky they are playing old jazz songs”

“Well, he really knows how to dance”

They looked at how the blond moved along with the woman, his feet awesomely coordinated.

“He looks like a gentleman” Robin chuckled and put her hand on Zoro’s shoulder. “Let’s show them how to dance”

“Ugh… Call Franky, woman”

“He’s playing, come on!” She pulled Zoro’s arm and he made a face.

They started to dance next to Sanji and the other woman, the blond looked at them and showed them a big smile.

He was having lots of fun.

Robin laughed and looked at Zoro.

“Let’s change couples!” The other woman said as she switched positions with Robin.

“Hey there, Sanji”

“Robin, I didn’t know you were good at dancing”

She smiled at him and waited for the music to change; a song with a tropical rhythm started and the woman dancing with Zoro stopped.

“Sorry, I’m not good at dancing that kind of music”

Robin smiled at him and he walked back to the bar.

As he looked again, he was amazed at how the blond moved his waist, his toned body moving heavenly to the music and his face full of happiness.

“Ah! He’s dancing with my woman!” Franky said as he sat next to Zoro and gave him a beer, the green haired man laughed. “He’s pretty good!”

“I know…”

“Is there something he doesn’t know?!”

“I said the same thing!”

“Cheers, bro!”

As the song ended, Robin looked at Zoro and Franky and smiled.

“Ah, my husband’s there”

Both walked towards the men drinking at the bar and Robin smiled at Franky.

“I don’t know about you, Sanji… But I want to dance with my husband”

The blond laughed and Zoro showed asked for something to drink for the blond, after a second they were surprised at the way Franky carried Robin to the dancefloor; she was laughing and the other man was dancing with her on his arms.

“What’s with those two?”

Sanji asked as he looked at how Franky was carrying her around the dancefloor.

“They’re like that since I know them” Zoro chuckled as he drank the last part of his beer. “Hey, let’s go play some games upstairs”

“Games?”

“You’ll be surprised when you see them, old man”

“Stop calling me that!” The blond followed Zoro upstairs and he heard Luffy’s voice. “Luffy?”

“He might be playing with Kidd”

They got inside a private room and the blond opened his eyes wide when he noticed who was standing next to Luffy.

“W-What the…?!”

“Sanji! Come play with us!” The young man said, looking at him with a wide smile.

“Ah, so you’re fine!” Kidd said as he looked at him, he laughed and punched a hologram going towards him. “Ten points, idiot monkey!”

“Agh, I’m not going to let you win!”

“Hey there” Law said, waving at the blond. He was sitting on a couch behind the other guys.

“H-Hi…”

Zoro sat next to Law and the blond looked at him.

“Hey, Sanji! Play with us!” Luffy shouted and the blond turned to face the young man.

“Uhh… How do you play that?”

Zoro was looking at how Kidd and Luffy were teaching him how to play the game, he sighed and Law moved his hand in front of him.

“Have you told him?”

“Huh?”

“You know, have you told Sanji about---“

Zoro stopped him by putting his hand on Law’s face.

“Oi! Why did you do that?!”

“Stop it, idiot!”

The blond made a face as he heard to what Law said and tried to ignore them.

Some minutes later, the blond was already playing against Luffy, Zoro was immersed in the way the blue light from the holographic screen in front of them was illuminating the blonde’s face, it then turned to red and Zoro felt a weird feeling on his skin.

“I-I… I’m not feeling well…”

He walked out of the room and looked at the entrance of the house from the stairs.

“W-What the…!”

A woman screamed and Zoro looked around him, the music stopped and the people at the dancefloor stopped dancing.

Sanji turned around instinctly and ran out of the room, he looked downstairs and there were some men pointing at Boa and Vivi.

“What’s happening?!” Sanji ran out of the room with an alarmed expression.

“Someone’s pointing at Boa and Vivi, they came in like nothing from the entrance”

“Quickly, a gun!” The blond told Luffy and the young man looked at Kidd.

“What?! You’re not thinking of going down there, are you?!”

“It’s not me… it’s them” Sanji said, pointing to Robin and Nami; they were at the bar making a sign to them.

Kidd took out a small gun and gave it to the blond, Zoro prepared his swords and they went downstairs.

“Hey, what the hell is happening here?!” Luffy shouted from upstairs and looked at the men with the guns in hand. “You’re ruining the party!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Robin stood up and walked towards one of them, kicking his gun away and throwing him to the floor as she took out a small knife from under her dress.

“Oh my…”

There were still five men left, all of them pointing from different directions to Boa and Vivi.

Zoro ran towards one of them and grabbed him by the neck.

“Don’t move or I’ll cut your head off in a single movement”

One of the men walked towards Nami and grabbed her by the arm, making her bend on her knees, he pointed at her and smiled.

“We saw you all come with her, let them go or I’ll kill her and those two bitches at the middle!”

“O-Oi” Luffy looked at him from the distance as Law and Kidd took out a pair of guns, they pointed at him and Law made a face.

“Now, this is what I get for getting out of my house to party” Kidd said as he looked at Law.

“These idiots…!”

“Hey, do I really look that stupid to you?” Nami asked and the man looked at her with anger.

“Shut up, bitch!”

Suddenly, he stopped moving and felt how an electric discharge went from his leg to his arms, it started to hurt and the man fell to the floor while convulsing.

“W-What the…!” The man Zoro was stopping said as he looked at his friend convulse in the floor.

One of the men left was about to shoot but Sanji kicked his gun away and then kicked him in the stomach.

“Oi, idiot! Don’t you dare point at a woman, ever!”

As he looked around, another man shot at them in a desperate move, the blond jumped and pushed them away.

“Sanji!” Vivi shouted as the blond looked at the man still pointing at them.

“Hey, man… If you want to kill them, you’ll have to kill me first!”

“Now, guys!” Luffy shouted and Kidd shot at the man, failing.

“That takes three points from your score”

“Shut up, idiot!”

Law shot at the man with Zoro in the head and the green haired man let him go in an instant.

“Law! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

The men left, ran out of the house, leaving the ones with Nami and Robin there and got inside a car.

“Go after them, idiot!”

Law shouted and Zoro ran towards them.

“Are you okay?!” Nami ran towards Vivi and Hancock.

“Yes, we’re fine… Just go and get the rest who escaped” Hancock said as she stood up.

“I’ll go” The blond said and ran behind Zoro.

* * *

 

“Oi! Zoro, wait for me!”

“Get on the damn motorcycle!”

“Y-Yes!”

The blond got on and they followed the car through the city, going as fast as they could.

“These guys... What were they trying to do?!”

“Hancock knows pretty well… She wasn’t surprised at all!” Zoro said as he accelerated.

After a moment, they were next to the car, the blond shot at the window and the other man smiled.

They shot back and Zoro went to the front of the car, the blond kept shooting from behind and noticed how they were going directly to the calm belt.

“Zoro! We’re going there!”

“Yes, I know!”

Some policemen riding motorbikes followed them.

“Stop the car!”

“Heh! They sent useless help” Zoro said and sighed loudly. “Blondie, there’s another weapon at the bottom of the seat!”

“Hah?!”

“It has the shape of a shell, press the apex and throw it to the car!”

The blond looked through the seat and found a white shell, he pressed the apex and threw it to the car.

The shell stuck to the car and in a second, a small explosion made the car stop.

“What the…!”

“Usopp created it… Since cars these days work with some computer program, he knew how to stop it with a small explosion and a code installed on the shell”

“That’s weird…”

“Usopp is weird”

Zoro stopped and one of the cops called them.

The blond looked around him and got off the motorcycle, he knew there was something right there that always caught his attention. He walked towards the big door as Zoro was talking to the cop and got inside the calm belt.

He walked through the same path as before and stopped in front of the house from the other time, admiring every single detail of it.

Sanji looked around and noticed how he recognized the ruins around the house, he reminded how those were in the past and then looked again at the house in front of him.

It was his house.

“No shit…”

He walked to the entrance and found a small pad next to the door. He had to take the risk.

After a second, he put his hand on it and the door opened, the lights turned on and he looked at a small thing next to the door knob.

“Family BLACK?” He said and cleaned with his finger the other part that was covered in dust. There were the numbers tattooed on his arm.

_**Family BLACK [Subject: 0302]** _

“I-It really is my house”

He walked inside the house and noticed the house was impecable as the lights were already on, he looked around and noticed how the house was decorated as a ship, there was a small box at the table on the entrance and the blond looked at it.

“What is---“

 _ **[Zeff]**_ was written in gold letters on the box, the blond opened his eyes wide and tears came out of them, rolling down through his red cheeks.

“Old man…!”

He cleaned the box gently with his hand, and left the box on the table as he fell on his knees and started to cry.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for disappearing so suddenly!”

* * *

 

“We’ll call Ms. Hancock, please return safely” One of the cops said as he got on his vehicle.

“Thanks”

Zoro looked around him and noticed the blond was gone.

“Huh?! Blondie?!”

* * *

 

After crying for a long time, Sanji stood up and walked through the house, he looked at the books in the living room and stopped when he found an old photo album at the floor, next to a small sofa. The blond took it and opened it.

As he looked through the photos, he found some of him as a kid cutting vegetables and reading, making the blond laugh with tears on his face. He kept looking through it and then found a photo of him as a kid with his old man, as well as one of him as an adult.

As he looked at it, he smiled gently and hugged the book.

He kept going through the house, smiling at every memory going back to his mind as he looked at things in there.

“Oh! Of course, I have a room upstairs!”

The blond ran upstairs and opened the door to a room, he got inside and his old man’s things were in there.

“W-Wrong room…”

He walked out of there and opened the door next to it.

The room was fully illuminated by a big window next to an individual bed, the furniture looked really fancy compared to the whole house and some clothes were folded on top of a small table.

He walked inside and looked around as he found small details that he remembered perfectly.

There were photos of him and some people working at the restaurant on the wall, as well as some photos of him and the old man on top of a table next to the bed.

He stopped walking when he found some boxes on the floor, he got on his knees and opened them, just to find photos of him and an old cellphone in a box with a charger.

“Th-This…! I remember how to use this!”

He plugged it and waited for the phone to turn on, once it did, he put his finger on it and the phone was unlocked.

“yes!”

He pressed a bottom and looked through his music, there were different artists and music genres and the blond was amazed at how he remembered the letters of some songs.

He got out of the music app and looked at the small icon with a phone, It had a red number on top of it.

“Could these be…?”

He pressed the button and put the cellphone close to his ear.

It didn’t take long for him to listen to Zeff’s voice.

> **_[Hey, little eggplant! Where the fuck are you?! Come back home immediately!]_ **
> 
> **_[Hey, just come back home, eggplant… It’s weird to cook for just one person after a long time…]_ **
> 
> **_[Eggplant, Some people told me they looked at you near the abandoned church, is that true? I’ve been looking for you this whole time…! We don’t need to sell the restaurant anymore, suddenly, the debt disappeared and we are not losing the house. They said the debt was already paid… But I don’t remember giving them money… Hey, let’s open the restaurant again, just come back home]_ **
> 
> **_[[There’s one extra message from ~~XXXX-XXXX-XXX-XX~~ ]]_ **

_The blond opened his eyes like plates._

> **_[Hey, Sanji… It’s me, Zoro! Some people told me you disappeared some days ago, is everything okay?]_ **

That wasn’t Zoro’s voice.

Whoever called that time, wasn’t Zoro.

Or maybe not the Zoro he’s been with.

As he looked through the boxes, he found tons of photos of him with the black-haired man. As he looked at them, he started to find some things that caught his attention.

**_“No way…”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, guys! If you liked it... please leave some kudos and awesome comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> -OddClematis.


	9. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets to discover more about his past as he's told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really into writing this story hahahaha   
> Anyways, please read it, guys, this is a long chapter. :D

Zoro walked through the street, looking for the blond as it was getting darker, there was no sign of the blond getting inside the calm belt, but there was no other way around for him to go.

“Shit…”

He opened the big door and got inside.

It was quieter than before, there was no people around and no lights, Zoro pressed a button on his watch and a light appeared. As he walked through that path, he found the house where he stopped the blond from entering, noticing the lights were on and the door had a green light next to it.

“Ah, the door’s been opened”

He ran to that door and looked at the numbers on it.

“Aren’t those the numbers he had on his arm?”

He looked through the window next to the door and noticed it was all clean, but there was no sign of the blond.

“Huh? Maybe he’s not here…”

Zoro walked away from there and looked back to the house, noticing there was a light turned on at one of the rooms. If the blond was there, then that meant it was his house and that there was stuff from his past.

“Shit…” He scratched his head and walked away, out of the calm belt; he got on his motorcycle and drove back to the party.

* * *

 

As the blond kept looking to the photos, he wondered why Zoro looked so different, why his voice sounded different.

He looked around and found some pens on a desk near another window, he sat on the chair in front of it and started to scribble things on the photos; marking all the differences between the Zoro on those photos and the Zoro he found at the lab.

He took his phone again and looked through the photos.

There were just pictures of him at different cooking contests, at the kitchen and photos of him and a pink haired woman.

“Huh?”

She had curly eyebrows, just as him and she looked young and beautiful.

“Ah! Reiju!”

That woman on the photos was his sister; after his biological father never treated him like Reiju or his brothers, he ran away as a kid and met his old man. The old man adopted him but never wanted to change his last name, saying that it wasn’t going to erase where he was from, that he had to show respect to his own blood even if he didn’t want to.

He met his sister years later and they started to hang out.

There were no photos of him and another friend.

“Damn… I wonder what happened to her…”

He kept scrolling through the pictures and found a video of the black haired Zoro standing next to him and smiling after a contest.

“Hmm?”

As he saw the other man smile and move, he noticed he didn’t look at all like the Zoro that was living with him.

“Shit…”

As he rested his head on his arms, he remembered that Zoro was two years older than him.

“If only I knew my real age…”

* * *

 

Nami was sitting on the stairs as Boa was sitting alone at the bar, looking at the guests trying to start the party again. Robin was interrogating the men that stayed with them and Franky was out with the police.

“This event brought back some memories, right?” Law asked as he sat next to Nami.

“I guess… What I still can’t understand is why did they try to attack her”

“She’s working in the government and Vivi will do the same once her father dies, even if both defend people’s rights and try to get them everything after the war crisis, it’s normal that there are still some groups that don’t accept their ideals”

“Huh?”

“She is against human experimentation since she appeared, she supports most of the government’s decisions just because she wants to keep her district in peace, but at the same time, she tries to stop the company that started this whole thing years ago.” Law crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling. “If you think about it, the company not only experiments on humans to create biological weapons or mechanical weapons like the ones your friend Franky makes, the ones that are like your arm or Kidd’s arm, they also help the government and different companies, such as pharmaceutical ones or even the ones that fabric all of our food… Also, the army and most of the banks in the continent, so the government can’t stop them that easily”

“But everyone knows about the cruelty behind their success!”

“Even the government, but think about it this way: If the company helps other organizations, then that means they produce more jobs, if the company stops working, then a crisis will fall again and people will lose their jobs. That’s why guys like them are against Boa”

“And what about Vivi?!”

“One of those guys must be a professional hacker or they must be working in the underground… They must’ve hacked into Vivi’s codename, the one she uses to send us information about the devil fruits around the city or the Human trafficking cases at the outsides… If I can give a suggestion, she might need to stop for a couple of months, just until they don’t find her codename around anymore”

“But how did they know it was her? All the systems around her house are protected, she even uses those earrings of her and the invisible patches on her face to make the cameras fail at taking shots of her or even identify her”

“There must be an expert behind all this… Why don’t you call Luffy’s older brothers?”

“Ace is out of the country and Sabo is on the underground with Luffy’s father”

“I see…”

“If you’re talking about Sabo, I can call him” Robin said as she sat on the stairs with them. “It’s easy to contact him”

“Hah?! When did you get here?”

“Some minutes ago, you both were immersed on your talk”

“How do you know how to contact with him?”

“Ah, well… One time I tried to get some books for my people, the books were coming from the banned countries, so I infiltrated in the underground and found Sabo there”

“Robin, you’re so amazing!” Nami said as she looked at her with her eyes wide open.

Zoro walked through the door and Nami turned around to look at him.

“Ah, Zoro, You’re back!” Robin said as she looked at him.

“Is the blond here?”

“Huh?”

“We stopped at the bridge in front of the calm belt, once I finished talking to the police, he disappeared… I thought he walked back here”

Law looked at him and his face changed, he covered his expression with his hand and acted like he had a headache, walking away from there and sitting next to Hancock, starting a conversation with her and trying not to look at the group he left at the stairs.

“Well, no…”

“If you were near the calm belt and you think he’s coming here, he’ll take a long time…”

“Tch! Where’s Usopp?”

“He’s upstairs with Luffy and Kidd”

* * *

 

“Did you know, Luffy?” Usopp said as he pointed at the screen in front of him with a fake gun.

“What?”

“Kureha knows we are hiding the truth from Sanji”

“Ah, what did she say?” The young man asked as he was looking at Usopp play.

“She got mad and suddenly told me that Sanji used to be a pirate in the past”

Luffy suddenly stopped playing and looked at Usopp.

“Huh?! Really?!”

“She didn’t look happy or amazed, though… She looked worried and mad”

“Well, she’s always like that”

“She also gets furious every time she hears about Zoro’s grandfather”

“Yeah, that’s weird… Maybe she didn’t like him”

“I don’t really know… It’s weird, she gets along well with Zoro, just like all of us… But once she hears about his grandfather, she explodes!”

“What is important here, is that Sanji must get better for the time when we have to tell him the truth”

“So, that’s why he told us at the lab that he knew about Zoro?” Kidd asked as he was sitting on a couch, playing with a hologram on his hand.

“Yep, he remembers Zoro’s grandpa, but after we saw how he reacted to all the changes around him… Robin suggested that maybe Zoro had to act like him, since they look alike”

“That’s crazy! You should’ve told him since the beginning, idiots!”

“Well, there’s no turning back… I know he will understand once we tell him… I trust in him” Luffy said as he looked back to the screen.

“Hey, Usopp!” Zoro got inside the room and took the gun he had on his hands.

“What the fuck, Zoro?!”

“Can you find the idiot blond?!”

“What happened to him?” Luffy looked at Zoro and stood up.

“Once we finished dealing with those guys, the police interrogated me and he disappeared… I looked for him around the calm belt, but he wasn’t around”

“Well, we still don’t give him a chip or something… Let me look around the net”

As he pressed something on his arm, his eyes started to shine and there was information all around him, he looked at everything and stopped moving the information with his eyes when he found a name that caught his attention.

“There’s an old device connected to the old wi-fi service with the name SANJI VINSMOKE”

“It must be him”

“It’s an old device, it must be him…”

“Where did he get it and why is it under his name?” Usopp asked as Luffy made a face and Zoro’s eyes opened wide. “Ah! It’s an iPhone!”

“A what?!”  Kidd asked, confused as he heard what Usopp said.

“It’s something that was used some years ago to communicate… like the stuff on our ears or out watches… But it was shaped in a big and uncomfortable rectangular thing… Instead of contact codes, they used cellphone numbers”

“Dude, that sounds really fucking old”

“Well, cellphones stopped being produced like… twenty years ago… So there’s still people using the old wi-fi service and the old lines as a hobby”

“So… What can we do?”

Usopp took out a small thing from his pocket and put it in his ear.

“I’ll call him”

* * *

 

As the blond was still looking at the photos inside the box, his cellphone rang and he noticed it was an unknown number.

“Hah?!”

He answered the call and his hand trembled in fear.

“W-Who is it?”

“Sanji?!” Usopp asked and the blond sighed in relief.

“Ah, Usopp…”

“Zoro told me you suddenly disappeared, where are you?! Do you need us to send you some help or something?!”

“Ah, no… I-I’m…. At my house”

“At your house?!”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you everything once I get back…”

“So, I guess we’ll see you later”

The blond looked around him and sighed.

“Maybe tomorrow, I don’t know... I still have some things that I need to get done”

“I see… Do you have money on or do you want me to send you some?”

The blond checked his pocket and found a paying chip.

“I-I… I have a paying chip inside my pocket”

“The only one who has them is Nami… I’ll ask her and call you again if there is money on it, if not, we can transfer some”

“I see… Thank you”

“If you need anything, call this number back, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you”

Sanji hung up and closed his eyes as he sighed loudly.

“Ah, I’m hungry…”

* * *

 

“So? Where is him?”

“He said he found his old house, that he’ll go back to our home tomorrow or once he finishes getting some things done”

“His old house? I thought he had nothing”

“Well, it was obvious he had something… That’s the company’s policy” Kidd said and smirked.

“So, they took care of his house…”

“Yeah, I’ll go ask Nami if she put that pay chip on his pocket, he must be hungry so he has to go out and buy some food”

Kidd stopped playing with the hologram on his hand and looked at Zoro.

“Oi, if he’s at his old house, that must mean there’s stuff from his past in there… right?”

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked.

“Well, the lab not only protects the property, they also protect the inside of the house and all the stuff that is inside it, there’s no risk of someone stealing a thing because they use cyborgs and Robots, as well as a super weird security system”

“Really?” Zoro asked as he sat next to Luffy.

“So that means that if there’s stuff in there…”

“I know that cellphones also had a camera back then, so it means that there must be photos of your grandpa in there”

“Huh?”

“Well, I guess there’s no problem, he looks just like you!” Luffy said and smiled at Zoro.

“He hasn’t looked at a photo of him, he just remembers my name, but he hasn’t remembered that man’s face… Even if we looked similar in that old photo I have, there must be some photos in that thing of him were our differences stand out pretty well”

“Well, do you remember something about him?” Kidd asked.

“I didn’t know him back when I was a kid, my family died when I was young; so, I don’t really know how he was or how was his voice…”

“If there’s a video of that man or an audio, anything that can prove Zoro’s hiding the truth, your blond friend will get mad”

“Shit…!”

* * *

 

Usopp ran downstairs and found Nami talking to Vivi.

“Nami, Vivi!”

“Ah, Usopp!”

“Hey, just a small question…”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Did you put a pay chip in Sanji’s pocket?”

“Ah, yes… I thought he didn’t have money on him, so I put one in there… I guess I forgot to tell him, why?”

“Does it have money in it?”

“Yeah, the necessary for the whole month”

“Oh, thank god…!” Usopp said in relief and Nami made a face.

“Why?”

“Well… I found out that he was connected to the old net using an old device, I called him and he said that he found his old house and that he has to get some things done, but he had no money on and he only found that chip in his pocket”

“So, he found his old house…”

“Yeah, I thought he didn’t have one”

“He just didn’t remember about it…”

“Well, at least he can buy food now”

“Huh, isn’t he coming back?”

“I already told you, he has to get some things done… He said he’ll stay there and that he’ll come back to us when he’s finished”

“Ah, I see… Then call him again and tell him it has enough money”

“Yeah, thanks Nami!”

“Don’t worry…”

Usopp walked away from them and got out of the place, he pressed the button again and called Sanji.

“What is it, Usopp?”

“Nami told me that she put that chip in your pocket, that it has enough money”

“Ah, thank you”

“You must be hungry, go buy some food, okay?”

“Y-Yeah, thank you”

“Do you need anything else?”

“W-Well… Have you told them my location? I suppose you know it”

“Yeah, I know where you are, but no, I haven’t said a thing”

“Please don’t tell them, I don’t want them to know”

“W-Why?!”

“I’ll tell you later”

“O-Okay”

“See you later, dude”

“Yeah, see you later”

The blond looked at the closet in front of him and opened it, there were some clothes in there and he smiled.

After a while, he just changed to a pair of black jeans and a blue hoodie, he went downstairs and as if his body worked by itself, he took out a pair of keys from a drawer at the entrance and got out of the house.

He walked out of the calm belt and ran through the street, he stopped when he looked at a street next to the bridge and nodded, looking for a convenience store or a supermarket; after a while, he found one and got inside.

As he walked through the place, he was surprised at how similar it was to the old supermarkets.

Some women were walking around, offering products and help to old people and the blond noticed they all looked the same.

“Huh? They must be robots…” He said to himself and kept walking as he looked for different ingredients.

After a while, he went to pay for his stuff and then returned to the calm belt. He got inside the house and then went to the kitchen.

After a while, he noticed the stuff in there was still working like normal and the fridge was still working perfectly.

“Ah, so I won’t waste food”

The blond smiled to himself and looked around as he found a pair of speakers and a device to connect his phone.

He put it in there and started to play music as he was cooking,

After some time, the blond served his meal on a plate and looked around the place for more albums.

“Ah, there they are!” He said and smiled as he took some of them from a bookshelf.

As he looked at the photos of the old man, he started to remember about his childhood and the time he spent with his sister, no memories of Zoro.

“Why can’t I remember about him?”

He looked at his phone and called Usopp.

* * *

 

“Hey, Usopp”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Could you ask Kureha something?”

“Hah?!”

“Just ask her how old I am… well, more like… How was I when I disappeared”

“Uhh… Do you have a text function in that cellphone of yours?”

“Yeah”

“I’ll call her and ask that, just wait until I send you the message”

“Yeah, thank you”

Usopp looked around him and called Kureha.

* * *

> “What do you want, nose guy?”
> 
> “Just one question… Sanji just found his old house and he wants to know about his age”
> 
> “Huh?! He found it?!”
> 
> “Y-Yeah…”
> 
> “Then there’s no need for me to tell you that, I’ll go there”
> 
> “Do you know where it is?”
> 
> “Well, yes! I’m his doctor, idiot!”
> 
> “Ah, sorry!”
> 
> “I guess he called you with his cellphone, right?”
> 
> “How do you know?”
> 
> “He’s an idiot when it comes to technology, he hasn’t asked for a watch or something, right?”
> 
> “Ah, yeah…”
> 
> “Well then, I’ll go there. Bye-bye nose guy”

* * *

 

“Hey, Chopper!” Kureha said as chopper was putting some medicines in a box.

“What is it, doctorine?”

“Let’s go to Sanji’s house”

“Sanji’s house?!”

“Yeah… just go and put a coat on”

“Y-Yes!”

When the blond finished eating, he started to look through his phone and suddenly Kureha’s name appeared on the screen, she was calling him.

“K-Kureha?”

“Ah, so it’s true… We’re out of your house, open the door”

“Hah?! W-We?”

The blond stood up and opened the door, he looked at Kureha who was looking at the outside of the house. Chopper was with her and Sanji opened his eyes like plates.

“C-Come inside!”

“Dude, the calm belt sure is scary!”

“It used to be a nice zone… When it wasn’t called the calm belt” Kureha said and took off her coat.

“Ah, let me help you with that”

Sanji took Chopper and Kureha’s coats and put them inside a closet at the entrance.

“So, why did you want to know your age?” Kureha asked and Chopper started to smell something delicious.

“Ah, it smells good!”

“I prepared something, want some?”

“Yes, please!” Chopper said and Kureha rolled her eyes.

“Please sit at the table”

Both Kureha and Chopper sat at the table and Sanji went to serve the food for them.

“This smell reminds me of the old times… Your cooking smells like Zeff’s”

“Thank you…”

“So, you cleaned the box at that table…” Kureha said and Sanji closed his eyes.

“Y-Yeah…”

“I put it there… after you disappeared, this guy took some years looking for you, one day he called me for a cold and the next day, it was all over”

“Thank you for taking care of him for all those years”

“There’s no need to thank me, I was just doing my job”

“And still you’re here telling me everything about this new world” Sanji said as he put the plates full of food in front of them.

“Woah, it looks so delicious!”

“Thank you, Chopper”

“It’s not that different, I already told you” Kureha said as she started to dig on her plate. “Now tell me why do you suddenly want to know your age”

“Well, I just remembered Zoro was two years older than me, so that means…”

“What?”

The blond sighed as he sat on his plate and looked down.

“I found some photos upstairs of him, the man on the photos doesn’t look the same as Zoro”

Chopper chocked on his food and Sanji looked at him, he stood up and went for a glass of water.

“That’s because this Zoro you know now, is his grandson”

Sanji stopped moving and Chopper looked at her with surprise.

“D-Doctorine!”

“To the hell with whatever that Monkey dumbass said, it’s unfair to hide something like that from him!”

“W-What do you mean?” Sanji said as his hand trembled, he gave the glass of water to Chopper and looked at Kureha.

“They tried to hide the truth from you because they thought it would make you feel even worse about the changes in the world… I don’t know who had this intelligent idea but that idiot Zoro agreed to do it”

“So that’s why… he looks like the man in the photos but not exactly as him…”

“He didn’t dye his hair, he has that syndrome we were talking about some time ago”

Chopper was listening to their conversation as he kept eating, he knew saying something unnecessary was going to create more confusion to the blond.

“Then what happened to the Zoro from the past?!”

“After you disappeared, he stopped going to the hospital where I was working, he also stopped going to Zeff’s restaurant and then… He got a wife and a family and well… their sons had Zoro, I guess”

“Is he still alive?”

“That’s impossible, he must be almost a hundred years”

“Hah?!”

“You are…” Kureha looked at the ceiling as she tried to calculate Sanji’s age. “You are 27”

“27? Wow… I thought I was younger”

“You look younger”  

“H-How old is Zoro?!”

“He’s 26” Chopper said and Kureha nodded.

“Ah, there’s not a big difference in our ages”

“You’re just one year older than him, well… At least your body”

“I see…”

“H-Hey, Sanji…” Chopper suddenly said and Kureha looked at him. “Please don’t hate us for hiding the truth…”

The blond looked at him and sighed.

“Well, you did it to protect me from myself… I can’t hate on anyone”

Kureha nodded again and the blond looked at her, she looked at Sanji’s wrists and closed her eyes.

“I… really thought I was with the Zoro I knew back then… I had suspicions before, since I took a photo from an old photo album that Zoro had in his room”

“If you accept an advice… Just forget about that man from your past”

She said as she opened her eyes again and looked at Sanji’s wrists, then up to the red mark on his neck.

“What do you mean?”

“This time I’ll act like them and I’ll let you remember by yourself, there are things that I can’t tell you as if they are nothing… Those things will be pretty hurtful for you”

“I-I see…”

“I know you’ll remember them… Sooner or later, you’ll find the answer to all your questions”

The blond looked at Kureha and then smiled. After a while, both finished their foods and the young boy looked at Sanji.

“So, what are you going to do now that you know the truth?” Chopper asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll still live with us, right?”

“Ah, well…”

“Even If today the calm belt is unusually stable and calm, it is mostly insecure” Kureha said as she looked at Saji’s hands, she then looked at her watch and pressed some photos.

“I feel bad that an old lady can use this kind of technology in a better way than me” Sanji rested his head on the table and Kureha made a face.

“This idiot…!”

“Well, it’s not that I want to live here alone, I’d isolate myself from the world…”

“You can come here anytime you feel tired of all the noises around that damn city”

“Well… it’s really weird. I didn’t see as much people as the other time around here, why is it?”

“It’s that time of the year when the labs get some people for their experiments, that’s why you can’t stay here for a long time, if somehow they find you around here, you’ll get captured again”

“Huh?”

“With those tattoos, they’ll notice you used to be at Punk Hazard”

“T-Then why did you bring Chopper?!”

“Ah, well… I was a temporary case…” The boy said and Kureha laughed.

“Hah?!”

“Let’s say that I only agreed on participating on their experiments for a short-time period. Once it was finished, I had to get out of there and never let out some information about them”

“What did they do to you?”

“Ah, yes… You never told me” Kureha looked at him with a mad expression.

“I was lucky” Chopper laughed. “These guys were just giving me food and sweets they were developing for the army, some of them gave me amazing strength or resistance”

“Huh?”

“I got to keep the recipes when we escaped” The young boy laughed as Kureha nodded.

“Then that’s good”

“One time I had so much adrenaline in my body that they hit me so hard but it didn’t even hurt… I guess that was the only horrible thing I had to go through during that time. It did hurt the next day, though”

“I thought they did something to your eyes…” The blond said and Chopper looked away from him.

“N-No! I was born like this… Even though this was the cause for my mother to abandon me…”

Kureha looked down as the young boy scratched his head.

“Let’s say that the ignorance of people around her, made them think that my case was the same as the green haired people or some other deformities”

“But that has been around ages before I was born” Sanji said and Chopper smiled.

“Yeah! But they didn’t understand that and my mother couldn’t stand their violence towards us…”

“I see…”

“Ah, well… If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have met Doctorine and my father”

“Then it’s fine, I guess…” The blond said and looked at his cellphone. “So, you’ll stay here for the night?”

“Huh?”

“Well, look at the time, isn’t it dangerous out there?”

“If there’s no problem with us staying” Kureha suddenly said and the blond looked at her with a smile.

“No, it’s fine… You can stay in my old man’s room”

“Well, I’m going to sleep first”

“Hey, Chopper!” Sanji asked with a big smile. “Do you want some dessert?”

“Ah?! Really?!”

“Yeah, let’s bake something together” Sanji smiled at the young boy and Chopper returned it.

* * *

 

“So, Usopp… Where’s the blond?” Zoro asked as they entered their house along with the others.

“I can’t find his location… Technology those days was obsolete” Usopp lied, he tried to escape from Zoro’s interrogatory and walked fast to Luffy’s office.

“Shit…!”

Zoro went to his room and then took a book from the floor; he went to the balcony and started to read.

* * *

 

“Hey, Chopper” Sanji said as he poured flour and sugar on a recipient.

“What is it?”

Chopper was cutting some chocolate and putting it on a plate.

“Please don’t tell Zoro that I know the truth”

“Ah, don’t worry” Chopper laughed. “I don’t really want to cause more trouble, he’ll have to notice by himself”

Sanji looked at him with an amazed look.

“Oh, you’re pretty smart for your age!”

“S-Shut up! That doesn’t make me feel praised or s-something, bastard!”

“You’re still smiling, though”

“I told you to shut up, damn it!”

* * *

 

The next morning, both Kureha and Chopper returned to the house, leaving the blond alone in his house.

After a while, the blond prepared something for breakfast, he finished it and then went upstairs to clean Zeff’s room.

“Hmm?” He entered the room and found some papers on the bed. “Kureha must’ve left this”

He looked at them and started to read.

“I was right…”

It was a small article of suicide attempts, there were photos of people with the same scars as him on their wrists.

“If this is true, then what caused this?”

The blond sat on the bed as he started to read through the papers. He closed his name trying to remember something and then memories of him screaming and trying to cut his wrists with a piece of crystal appeared on his mind.

“W-What the…”

* * *

 

Kureha and Chopper were walking through the calm belt, looking around them.

“D-Doctorine… Why did you want to come here?”

“I just needed to know something…”

She got on her knees near the ruins of an abandoned church and found a pocket watch.

“What’s that?”

As she opened it, he noticed it was broken and it had stop working a long time ago.

“What is that?”

“Ah, this was a thing Sanji treasured the most…”

“R-Really?! Then let’s go give it to him!”

“Not now, Chopper!”

“What do you mean?!”

She stood up and walked towards a part of the calm belt that seemed so much darker.

“Chopper, cover your mouth and nose with your arm… And please take one of the candies you prepared last time”

“W-Why?”

“Just do it” She said as she took out a small gun with buttons that started to shine with blue lights as her watch reflected a hologram of it.

“Are we going there?”

“I just need a little example of the ground in there”

They started to walk to that zone as the young boy put one of his candies on his mouth and covered with his arm as Kureha told him to.

Kureha then pointed everywhere and inhaled the air in there.

“Eugh! What’s with that smell?!”

“Chemical weapons”

“W-What?! Then let’s get out of here!”

“Don’t worry… Our systems have been exposed for years to this stuff in the air… You are a lot younger, that’s why I told you to cover your face”

“Why did we come here?”

Kureha sighed loudly as she took out a tube and squatted, taking some rocks and dust to put them on the tube.

“Let’s just say that I had to come here once to save our blond friend”

“Hah?!”

“If you look around you, then you’ll notice how old these buildings are”

Chopper looked around and small things on his eyes started to shine.

“Ah, so they really did something to your eyes, damn liar!”

“I-It’s just… It was a micro-chip… It’s like the one Usopp has”

“Hmm?”

“I asked for it to get some information about the candies… they couldn’t say no to such an opportunity”

“Have they done something else to you?”

“No, it’s all they did to me”

“You, lucky bastard” She laughed and Chopper shrugged.

“But now that you say it… The air still contains some deadly chemicals, maybe that’s why there’s no people living in here”

“This part of the city used to be full of people”

“Really?! Then, what happened?”

“Once human rights were removed like nothing, the other guys thought sending their bombs and chemicals to a zone full of young people, big companies and hospitals was an excellent idea”

They continued to walk deeper into that zone and Chopper looked around, scanning every part of that place. Chopper smiled and blinked.

“Hey, Usopp!”

Chopper said from inside his head, using the chip to communicate with the other man.

“Ah, Chopper, it’s been long since you use that stuff!” Usopp said as he stood up from the couch at the living room and got out to the garden.

“I’m at the calm belt with Doctorine”

“Hah?! What are you doing there?!”

“It’s obvious, we came here to see Sanji, dumbass”

“Ah, I see… So?”

“Look at this!”

Chopper looked around him and Usopp could see the same things around himself.

“Dude, that’s creepy”

“I know, right?!”

“Usopp!” Luffy shouted and the other man blinked in surprise.

Chopper laughed and Kureha looked at him.

“What is it?”

“Huh? I just thought that this place would scare Usopp a lot”

“I see… Let’s just go back home, there’s nothing else to see around here” Kureha turned around and Chopper followed her; she looked back to a small building and sighed. She pressed a button on her watch and kept walking with a serious expression.

* * *

 

As the blond kept reading through the papers, a printer turned on by itself and started to print a page.

“W-What the…?”

The page fell to the floor and the blond took it, amazed at the title.

_**[CHEMICAL WEAPONS FALL ON THE CITY]** _

As another page printed, the blond could see the title.

_**[NO ONE CAN GET OUT OF THERE]** _

“What is this?”

The blond took the pages and looked at them with wide eyes.

“Ah, I remember something like this…”

A third page was printed and the blond opened his eyes like plates.

**_[KENDO CONTESTANTS REUNION AT THE CENTER OF THE CITY. June 5 th, 2020]_ **

The blond looked at that page on the floor and opened his eyes in surprise as he remembered that day, what he had been dreaming was true, he went to deliver food for an event and a man stared at him and smiled as the blond blushed.

That man was Zoro.

* * *

 

_“Excuse me, are you from the service?” The black-haired man said as he walked towards the blond._

_“Ah, no… I’m just delivering some food for this event”_

_“Ah, really? I thought you worked here with that uniform of yours”_

_“That’s what we use at the kitchen”_

_“I see… Where is that food from?”_

_“The Baratie” The blond said and smiled._

_“Oh! I’ve heard about that place! I’ve never been there, though”_

_“You should go, I can say we’re the best restaurant when it comes to sea food”_

_He smiled and the blond blushed._

_“I see, I guess I’ll go there soon” The man sighed and extended his hand. “By the way, I’m Zoro”_

_“S-Sanji…”_

_“Ah, it’s the first time I listen to that name”_

_“It’s not that common in this country”_

_“So, I guess you come from somewhere else”_

_“Yeah”_

_The other bunch of men called him and he turned around to them._

_“Well, I guess I’ll see you soon…”_

_“Uh… Yeah…”_

_The woman from before walked towards the blond with a bottle of cold water on her hand and smiled at him._

_“Sorry for making you wait”_

_“Ah, don’t worry”_

_“Well, then… Thank you for the food. We already made the deposit”_

_“Ah, O-Ok...”_

_The blond took the bottle and smiled at her._

_“Call us if you need something else”_

_“Thank you”_

_After a second, the blond looked from the distance at the other man and then walked out of the place._

_“Zoro…”_

* * *

 

As Zoro walked out of his room, he noticed Chopper was trying to get inside Sanji’s room.

“Oi, what are you doing?”

“M-Me?! N-Nothing!” The boy said as he walked away from that door. Zoro looked around him and got inside Sanji’s room, trying to make as less noise as he could.

He closed the door and then walked around there, noticing there were some books in French next to the bed, he took one and tried to read the title.

“Hmm? Just normal novels…”

He sat on the bed and heard something fall.

“Ah, it must be nothing”

After a second, he kept looking around him and walked out of that room, he went downstairs and then to the kitchen for something to eat. He found Luffy and Law in there and smiled.

“Hey, Luffy… Law”

“Ah, Zoro! Have you heard something about Sanji?”

Zoro made a face and the young man looked at Law.

“Well, I already told you I can’t get information about his house, there was nothing like that on his expedient” Law said as he served more Coffee in his cup.

“W-Wait! Is there an expedient about him?”

“Yeah, but the information is encrypted, only someone with a chip can read it”

“Ugh…”

“Usopp has one”

“Yeah, but I’m still not sure if it’s safe for him, since he got that thing from somewhere else”

Luffy leaned on the table and rested his forehead on it, trying to think of a way to find the blond.

“Well, your friend said he was coming back after checking some stuff in there, right?”

“Yep” Luffy nodded and Zoro looked at them as he took an apple from the fridge.

“Then just wait for him…” Law shrugged as he looked at the man in front of him with a weird expression.

After a while, Law walked out of the kitchen and went to the exit, he was stopped by Chopper grabbing his arm with a smile on his face.

“What is it?”

“Hey, Law… Is it true that you have Sanji’s expedient?”

“Y-Yeah… But only a person with—“

“I have one, they put a micro-chip in my brain when I was in there, so I can read it. Could you… send it to me?”

Law looked at him with wide eyes.

“W-Why---“

“Doctorine said that some hurtful things happened to Sanji and I want to know what was it… Maybe it is in there”

“I’ll send the file to you later…”

“Thank you” The boy smiled as he walked away from here. Law turned around as he felt the look of someone else.

“Ah, sorry… I didn’t want to hear all that, it was an accident” Brook said as he walked away from him with his eyes wide open.

* * *

 

After looking around his room, the blond found an empty gym bag and decided to take some stuff with him, stuff like clothes, books, shoes and documents. He then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, just to find some fruit he had left and a container with food from last night.

After a while, he took out the container and heated the food, he sat on the table and looked at the living room.

There was a TV in there. The blond stood up with the container on his hand and sat on the couch in front of the TV, he turned it on and smiled as he noticed that there was still signal.

He changed through the channels and found different commercials of guys selling new models of female cyborgs and ads of companies offering medicines and vaccines for low prices.

He changed the channel and his eyes opened in surprise as he looked at the news.

“The police are still investigating the inside of the Punk Hazard laboratory but we haven’t got the report of any dead person. There are still some workers of the lab at the bridge asking for an explanation, but not even the police have discovered the cause of this incident” A woman said and the blond turned off the TV.

“Shit…”

Sanji finished his food and put the container on the dishwasher. He looked around him and took the fruit he had left in the fridge.

He hen checked if he had everything with him and took his bag, as he looked at his house, he stared at a photo of him and his old man and then took it.

After a while, he walked out of his house and closed the door, sighing loudly. He decided to leave the box in the house to keep it safe.

After a second, the blond looked at the electronic lock on the door and it turned red, showing that the security was activated again.

The blond walked towards the exit of the calm belt and found a woman and a small kid walking through the ruins of a building. He stared at them and looked at the food in his other hand, after a second, he walked towards them and gave them the food without saying a thing.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes and smiled at the blond as he walked out of the calm belt. Once he was walking through the streets back home, his cellphone rang and he took it out of his pocket; it was Usopp.

“Ah, Sanji! I looked through the cameras at the calm belt, are you coming back?”

“Ah, yeah… It wasn’t good to stay longer”

“I see, well then, once you get here, please come to my room”

“Ah, yes”

He hung up and put the cellphone back in his pocket. As he looked at the big city around him, he sighed and continued to walk back to his new house.

* * *

 

The blond opened the door and found Zoro getting upstairs.

“Ah, eyebrows!” Zoro looked at him with surprise and the other man looked away from him, totally ignoring the green haired man. “Huh?”

The blond hurried and got upstairs, he opened the door to his room and sighed loudly as he threw his bag to the bed and closed the door; he locked it and then went to Usopp’s room, still ignoring Zoro.

“O-Oi, eyebrows!”

As the blond entered Usopp’s room, the other man smiled.

“Ah, Sanji! I called you because I wanted to give you this” Usopp said as he took out a small box.

“What is it?”

“Well… There’s a watch like mine inside, two communicating devices for your ears and some patches for your face”

“Patches? But I’m not hurt…” The blond said as he touched his face.

“Oh, no, no… Those patches are used to stop cameras from taking shots of you around, that way nobody knows about us”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, these patches stop security cameras from sending the signal with the picture of us to its destiny, instead the cameras send a blurred picture”

“I see…”

“If by any chance you go out, you’ll have to use this”

“W-Why?”

“Haven’t you seen the news?”

“Ah, the thing about Punk Hazard? I thought they already knew”

“That’s not all… The two guys you all confronted are still alive and they must be after you, since you’re an important experiment for them”

“I see…”

Usopp opened the box and took out the watch.

“Put this on”

The blond did as Usopp said and the other man extended his hand.

“Do you have the chip?”

“Ah, yes” The blond said as he took it out and put it on Usopp’s hand; the other man put it on a small space and smiled.

“This way it won’t get lost”

“I see…”

“Let me teach you how to communicate and use the holographic surface”

“P-Please…”

After a while in Usopp’s room, the blond got out and found Zoro sitting on the floor while reading a book.

“Oi, what are you doing there, idiot?” The blond looked at him. “Don’t you know chairs exist?”

“I wanted to read here” Zoro said as he kept looking at his book, totally ignoring the blond. After a second, the blond sat next to him and sighed.

“Oi, Zoro”

“Hmm?”

“How old are you?”

Zoro opened his eyes like plates as he closed his book.

“Twenty-six…” Zoro said as he nervously looked at the closed book.

“Ah... R-Really?”

“Yeah” Zoro nodded and the blond looked at him.

“That’s weird… Kureha told me I’m 27 and I remember you being two years older than me” The blond said and stood up. “Maybe I was wrong…”

“O-Oi”

The blond ignored him and got inside his room, closing the door slowly. He looked around and noticed the photo he took from Zoro was on the floor.

“What is this doing here?” He took it and looked at it with a serious expression. “Maybe it fell when I threw my bag inside…”

He took out the stuff from his bag and put the photo of him and Zeff on the sleeping table next to his bed. He then took the bag, still full of photo albums and documents and put it inside his closet, next to his clothes.

He then sat on his bed and sighed loudly.

“Stupid marimo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, guys!   
> Leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some kudos and subscribe to this if you liked it.


End file.
